Fighting for peace in the sea
by Blue Blaze 19
Summary: [Chap 6 up] Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, dan Sasuke bertarung melawan akatsuki di laut demi perdamaian dengan kapal pemberian kakek naruto. Akankah mereka berhasil? [Bad Summary . DLDR]
1. Pertemuan

_**Disclaimer: masashi kishimoto**_

 _ **Warning: GaJe, Typo(s), dll**_

 _ **Fic pertamaku ini mungkin punya banyak kekurangan**_

 _ **Tolong dimaklumi karena aku author baru**_

Di sebuah sekolah yg megah seseorang dengan iris biru safir dan rambut kuning cepak berjalan menyusuri setiap ruangan untuk menemukan kelasnya.

"Hah, akhirnya ketemu juga" katanya sambil bernafas lega setelah 20 menit menyusuri setiap ruangan

Setelah masuk ke kelas dia pun memperkenalkan dirinya di depan semua orang di kelas

"Hai semua, namaku Uzumaki Naruto, umurku 18 tahun, aku murid pindahan dari International Naval School (INS)"

Semua orang di kelas tidak percaya kalau orang yg berdiri didepan mereka adalah murid pindahan dari International Naval School, sebuah sekolah angkatan laut terbaik di dunia (ya namanya juga international#plak)

"Apa ada pertanyaan?" tanya Naruto

"Ya, kau yg disana. Apa pertanyaanmu?" kata Naruto sambil menunjuk seorang bersurai indigo sebahu yg mengangkat tangannya (bayangin aja hinata yg di boruto the movie)

"Apa alasanmu pindah ke sini? Apa kau merasa tidak betah karena sekolah disana sangat keras?" tanya Hinata

Memang di International Naval School sangat keras. Semua yg disana keras, peraturannya, syarat masuknya, murid-muridnya, gurunya, bahkan pelajarannya pun keras.

"Alasan aku pindah kesini karena aku disuruh orang tuaku, mereka selalu menghawatirkan keadaanku. Itulah alasan aku pindah kesini" jawab Naruto

"Eh? Jadi kau pindah kesini hanya karena orang tuamu?" tanya gadis berambut pink (kalian pasti tau siapa)

"Iya" jawab Naruto singkat

Setelah Naruto berkata seperti itu, ada beberapa orang yg kagum, ada yg diam saja, dan ada yg tidak senang

Bahkan Naruto samar-samar mendengar pembicaraan mereka "Kenapa dia malah pindah dari sekolah terbaik hanya karena orang tuanya? Dasar bodoh"

Naruto agak sedih mendengar hal itu, bukankah bagus pindah ke sekolah yg lebih dekat dari orang tua agar mereka tidak khawatir?

tiba-tiba suara seorang gadis membuyarkan lamunan-nya

"Apa kau sudah punya pacar, tunangan, atau istri Naruto senpai?" tanya seorang gadis

"aku tidak pernah berpacaran dengan gadis lain karena ayahku selalu melarangku, tapi setelah aku lulus dari sekolah angkatan laut, aku diperbolehkan memilih pendamping hidupku" jelas naruto panjang lebar

"Baiklah, aku rasa perkenalannya sudah cukup" kata seseorang di samping kanan Naruto

"Perkenalkan, aku Kakashi. Guru sekaligus wali kelas ini" kata Kakashi sambil tersenyum di balik maskernya

"Baiklah Naruto, kau duduk di sana" kata Kakashi sambil menunjuk tempat duduk kosong disamping Hinata

Naruto berjalan menuju ke tempat duduk yg ditunjuk Kakashi tadi sambil melihat teman-teman barunya yg menurutnya sedikit unik

Ada yg tidur, makan keripik, bermain dengan serangga, bermain dengan anjing, senyum-senyum sendiri ketika melihat seseorang dengan muka datar tanpa ekspresi, dan masih banyak lagi

Ketika Naruto sudah sampai di bangkunya, Hinata langsung memperkenalkan dirinya

"Perkenalkan, aku Hinata, Hyuga Hinata" katanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya

"aku Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto" kata Naruto sambil berjabat tangan dengan Hinata

 _ **Skip time**_

Saat ini Naruto dan teman sekelasnya sedang menunggu guru yg mengajar tentang cara memimpin kapal selam

"Selamat Siang semuanya, maaf aku terlambat" akhirnya guru yg ditunggu tiba juga

Naruto terkejut karena setelah 2 tahun akhirnya dia bisa bertemu dengan kakeknya lagi, Jiraiya

"Aku dengar kalian kedatangan murid baru"

"Iya pak, dia pindahan dari INS" jawab salah satu siswa

"Wah, dimana dia? Aku ingin melihat seperti apa dia"

"Aku orangnya" kata Naruto sambil berdiri

Jiraiya tidak percaya dengan apa yg dilihatnya

"Kau Naruto kan?"

"Iya kakek, ini aku"

Semua orang tak kalah terkejutnya dengan Jiraiya, selama ini mereka tidak menyangka kalau anak berambut pirang yg sering dibicarakan oleh guru mereka ternyata anak ini

Jiraiya langsung berlari untuk memeluk naruto

"Akhirnya, setelah 2 tahun aku bisa melihatmu lagi. Tadinya kupikir setelah kau lulus di INS mereka akan langsung memasukanmu ke garis depan" kata Jiraiya sambil memeluk Naruto

"Kakek jangan khawatir, aku disini sekarang" kata Naruto sambil mengusap punggung kakeknya

"Iya, baiklah kita mulai pelajarannya" kata Jiraya sambil melepas pelukannya lalu berjalan ke papan tulis

Naruto kembali duduk di bangkunya dan memperhatikan kakeknya menjelaskan tentang kapal selam

"Naruto-kun" suara lembut dan pelan itu masih bisa didengar oleh Naruto

"Ada apa, Hinata?"

"kau tahu? Saat Jiraiya sensei punya waktu luang, dia selalu cerita tentang dirimu"

"Eh, Dia bercerita tentangku?"

Hinata mengangguk "dia bercerita tentang seorang anak yg selalu di _bully_ oleh teman sebaya-nya, yg jarang mendapat kasih sayang karena ibu dan ayah-nya sering pergi berperang di garis depan"

"Dan dia juga punya impian, impian-nya adalah membuat dunia damai tanpa ada perang lagi"

"demi mewujudkan impian itu, dia selalu berusaha keras. Dia tidak pernah menyerah"

Naruto terkejut, dia tidak menyangka kakeknya akan menceritakan kisah hidupnya pada orang lain

"Jiraya sensei hanya menceritakan kisah hidupnya, dia tidak memberitahu nama anak itu"

"Tapi setelah aku melihat kalian berdua tadi, aku sadar kalau anak di cerita Jiraiya sensei adalah kau, Naruto-kun"

"Baiklah semuanya ayo ke pelabuhan, kita akan lihat kapal selam secara langsung"

"Ah, ayo naruto-kun" Hinata langsung menarik tangan Naruto dan menunduk karena malu setelah menceritakan semua itu, tapi Hinata berharap kalau Naruto akan mengerti perasaannya

Sementara Naruto merasa sangat nyaman berada didekat Hinata 'Seperti inikah rasanya kasih sayang?' tanya Naruto dalam hati

 _ **TBC**_

 **Hah, akhirnya selesai juga fic yg GaJe nya minta ampun ini. Klo dipikir-pikir fic ini kependekan ya? Klo iya, aku minta maaf, otak ini lagi depresi gara2 banyak masalah yg menimpa.**

 **Terima kasih sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic GaJe ku ini.**

 **Minta review nya please, aku author baru jadi butuh banyak pengarahan dari para senior.**

 **See you at the next chapter**


	2. Persiapan sebelum bertempur

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: GaJe, Typo(s), gk nyambung, dll**

 _ **Chapter sebelumnya agak gk nyambung ya? Dan juga agak GaJe. Semoga chapter yg ini lebih baik dari chapter sebelumnya**_

 _ **Happy Reading**_

Pelabuhan Konoha, tempat ini tidak terlalu jauh dari Konoha Naval School (KNS). Hanya perlu berjalan selama 5 menit dan kalian akan sampai di pelabuhan

Saat ini Naruto dan teman sekelasnya sedang mengikuti gurunya untuk melihat kapal selam secara langsung.

Sebenarnya Naruto sudah pernah melihat kapal selam saat dia masih di INS, tapi setidaknya dia bisa melihat kapal selam untuk yg kedua kalinya

"Ini dia semuanya" kata Jiraiya sambil menunjuk kapal selam di sampingnya

"Kapal selam ini bernama Shark, kapal selam ini yg berhasil menenggelamkan 3 kapal cruiser Akatsuki saat mereka menyerang Jepang 8 bulan lalu,Kapal selam ini hanya menggunakan torpedo launcher ukuran 30cm untuk menyerang musuh, selain itu kapal selam ini dapat membawa lebih dari 118 torpedo"

Naruto memandang kagum pada kapal selam di depannya, saat dia masih di INS Naruto sempat melihat kapal selam dengan torpedo launcher ukuran 30cm dan dapat membawa 93 torpedo, kapal selam di depannya ini melebihi kapasitas kapal selam di INS

"Ayo masuk kedalam" ajak Jiraiya pada semua muridnya

Naruto dan teman-temannya masuk kapal selam secara bergantian. Saat Naruto berdiri menunggu gilirannya tiba-tiba seseorang bermodel rambut pantat ayam mendekatinya

"Oi Naruto, kau pasti tahu siapa aku kan?" katanya dengan nada dingin dan muka datar

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu. Kau siapa?"

"Hah, dasar bodoh. Apa sebegitu kerasnya sekolah di INS sampai-sampai kau melupakan teman baikmu ini?"

Naruto mencoba mengingat orang di depannya, Naruto seperti pernah melihat model rambutnya. Disaat dia sedang berfikir Suara Hinata yg berada disampingnya membuyarkan lamunannya

"Naruto-kun, kenapa kau melamun?"

"Eh, siapa yg melamun?"

"Sudahlah Dobe, mengaku saja kalau kau melamun"

'Kata itu! Jangan-jangan' pikir Naruto

"Kau Sasuke ya kan?" tanya Naruto

"Akhirnya ingat juga" kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum

"Siapapun tidak akan ingat kalau perkataanmu sedingin es, bodoh!"

"Naruto-kun, sejak kapan kau mengenal Sasuke-kun?" tanya Hinata

"Sejak kami pergi untuk menjalani tes masuk INS" jawab Sasuke datar

"Ya, Sasuke dan aku dulu pergi bersama untuk menjalani tes masuk" sambung Naruto

"Kita juga bersama dengan kakekmu saat itu"

"Ah iya, hahaha. Kenapa aku malah jadi pelupa sekarang?"

"Dobe, aku tahu pelajaran di INS itu keras. Jadi aku yakin kau pasti tahu banyak tentang kapal selam" kata Sasuke mengalihkan topik pembicaraan

"Iya, bukan hanya kapal selam saja"

"Jangan sombong Dobe, masih banyak orang diluar sana yg lebih baik darimu"

"Hey aku tidak sombong, aku Cuma memberitahumu saja"

"Sudahlah Naruto-kun, ayo sekarang giliran kita" kata Hinata sambil menarik tangan Naruto

"Mereka berdua cocok sekali ya, Sasuke-kun" kata Sakura yg sedang menghampiri Sasuke

"Hn"

"Ya, kalau dipikir-pikir mereka sama seperti kita. Cocok, iya kan Sasuke-kun?" kata sakura yg sudah meraih tangan kiri Sasuke

"Hn"

 _ **Skip time**_

Naruto dan Hinata saat ini sedang berada di ruangan Jiraiya, mereka berdua dipanggil tanpa ada alasan yg jelas

"Baiklah, kalian berdua dengar ini baik-baik. Tapi setelah mendengar ini kalian harus sabar ya"

"Memangnya ada apa, Jiraiya sensei?" tanya Hinata

"Kenapa kami harus sabar setelah mendengarkanmu? Sebenarnya ada apa kakek?" Tanya Naruto yg mulai penasaran

Jiraiya mengambil nafas sejenak "Orang tua kalian tewas dalam perang"

DEG

"Apa?" Hinata tidak percaya dengan apa yg dia dengar

"Tidak, ini tidak mungkin. Ibu dan Ayah..." kata Naruto

"KAKEK BERBOHONG IYA KAN?!" teriak Naruto

"Aku tidak bohong, ada beberapa tentara angkatan laut datang ke Pelabuhan Konoha dengan membawa speed boat, mereka memberitahuku tentang hal ini 20 menit setelah pelajaran selesai"

Tes

Hinata menangis sambil menundukan kepalanya dan kedua tangannya menutup wajahnya sedangkan Naruto menangis sambil menghapus air matanya

"Dengar, aku tahu kalian berdua ingin membalas dendam atas apa yg Akatsuki lakukan pada orang tua kalian. Tapi sebelum itu kalian harus belajar terlebih dahulu dan mencari 2 orang lagi untuk bergabung dan bersedia membantu kalian" kata Jiraiya yg merasa iba pada 2 orang di depannya

Hinata masih bingung dengan perkataan Jiraiya sedangkan Naruto yg sudah mengerti maksud Jiraiya malah terkejut, Jiraiya ingin membantu mereka

"Kakek mau membantu kami?"

"Iya, tentu saja aku mau membantu. Kau cucuku Naruto sedangkan hinata, aku mengenal ayahnya. Dia teman baik ayahmu Naruto"

"Sekarang yg kalian perlukan hanya 2 orang yg bersedia membantu kalian, Aku sarankan 2 orang itu laki-laki dan perempuan"

"Kenapa harus seperti itu?" tanya Naruto

"Jika 2 orang itu perempuan semua, siapa yg akan membantumu jika kapal mengalami kerusakan? Jika 2 orang itu laki-laki semua, Hinata akan menjadi satu-satunya wanita di kapal"

'Yg dikatakan kakek ada benarnya juga' pikir Naruto

'Aku tidak mau menjadi satu-satunya wanita di kapal nanti' batin Hinata

"Kalau begitu, aku akan cari yg laki-laki. Hinata, kau cari yg perempuan" kata Naruto

Hinata lega sekali ketika Naruto berkata begitu, artinya akan ada wanita lain di kapal nanti

"Iya, baiklah. Naruto-kun"

Naruto dan Hinata keluar dari ruangan Jiraiya sambil berfikir siapa yg bersedia membantu mereka hanya karena ingin membalas dendam

"Hinata"

"ada apa Naruto-kun?"

"Apa kau setuju jika kita melakukan ini bukan hanya untuk membalas dendam, tetapi juga untuk perdamaian. Seperti impianku saat kecil?"

"Iya, aku setuju Naruto-kun. Impianmu adalah impianku juga"

"Baiklah, ayo kita cari 2 orang lagi, setelah itu kita akan bertarung demi perdamaian" kata Naruto bersemangat

-oOo-

Saat jam istirahat Naruto menghampiri Sasuke untuk mengajaknya bergabung

"Oi Teme, bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

"Hn"

"Tapi tidak disini, ayo kita ke tempat yg sedikit lebih tenang"

"Hn"

Sekarang ini Naruto dan Sasuke sedang berada di sebuah taman yg cukup sepi

"Dobe, kenapa malah memilih taman untuk bicara berdua?"

"Hanya ini tempat yg agak tenang, selain itu aku masih belum tahu banyak tentang KNS" kata Naruto sambil mencari tempat duduk kosong

Setelah mendapat tempat duduk, Sasuke yg memulai pembicaraan

"Baiklah, langsung saja. Apa yg ingin kau bicarakan?" kata Sasuke tanpa basa basi

"Sasuke, apa kau mau ikut denganku bertarung dengan Akatsuki demi perdamaian?" kata Naruto serius

"Apa kau serius Naruto?" kata Sasuke tak kalah seriusnya dengan Naruto

"Iya, aku serius Sasuke. Aku butuh 2 orang lagi. 1 laki-laki dan 1 perempuan"

Sasuke diam sejenak untuk berfikir, sementara Naruto yg melihat hal itu merasa kalau dia sudah agak memaksa Sasuke

"Kalau kau tidak mau tidak apa-apa Sasuke, aku akan-"

"Aku ikut" kata Sasuke dengan wajah serius

"Kau yakin Sasuke? Sebaiknya kau pikirkan dulu"

"Aku sudah memikirkannya Naruto. Jujur orang tuaku tewas terbunuh saat berperang melawan Akatsuki 6 tahun lalu, itulah kenapa aku masuk sekolah angkatan laut (naval school) agar aku bisa membalas dendam. Tapi sekarang dihadapanku ada kesempatan untuk membalas dendam dan memberikan perdamaian untuk seluruh dunia. Tidak mungkin aku melewatkan kesempatan ini" kata Sasuke panjang lebar

"Baiklah, selamat bergabung Sasuke"

"Tidak perlu menggunakan kata sambutan dobe"

"Sekarang tinggal 1 orang lagi"

"Aku ingin mengajak Sakura ikut, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Tentu saja dia boleh ikut"

"Baiklah, apa ada yg masih kurang? Seperti anggota atau semacamnya? Mungkin aku bisa membantu"

"Tidak ada lagi yg diperlukan, aku akan memberi tahu kakek tentang hal ini"

"Jadi kami harus apa sekarang, dobe?"

"Kalian hanya tinggal menunggu Jiraiya sensei punya waktu luang"

"Hn" Sasuke pergi untuk memberi tahu Sakura sementara Naruto pergi untuk menemui kakeknya

 **TBC**

 _ **Chapter ke 2 ini kayaknya agak panjang ya? Tapi anggap aja ini sebagai permintaan maaf karena di chapter 1 pendek banget.**_

 _ **Untuk chapter 3 akan di update secepatnya. Rencana sih mau update sampe chapter 5 sebelum ulangan mid. Doakan saja semoga bisa update sampe chapter 5 sebelum hari senin.**_

 _ **Terima kasih sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic yg GaJe nya minta ampun ini**_

 _ **Please review if you like my fic**_

 **See you in the next chapter**


	3. Ini latihan atau preventing mission?

**Chapter 3: Ini latihan atau preventing mission (misi pencegahan)?**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: GaJe, Typo(s), gk nyambung, dll**

 _ **Jawaban review Senju-nara shira: 1. Untuk chapter 3 sampe 5 akan di update minggu ini (kalau sempat) karena minggu depan author ulangan mid. 2. Naru dan teman-teman akan pakai kapal selam**_

 _ **Di chapter 3 ini akan ada pertempuran antara Naruto dan teman-teman melawan armada Akatsuki**_

 _ **Happy Reading**_

Sasuke melihat Sakura sedang bercakap-cakap dengan Hinata dengan wajah serius dibawah pohon rindang

'Apa yg mereka bicarakan?' batin Sasuke

Sasuke pun memberanikan dirinya untuk mendekati mereka, tapi belum 10 langkah Sasuke berjalan Sakura sudah menyuruhnya kesana

"Hoi Sasuke-kun, kemarilah ada yg ingin kubicarakan denganmu" teriak Sakura

Setelah dekat dengan Sakura dan Hinata, Sasuke langsung bertanya dengan mereka

"Apa yg kalian bicarakan tadi?" tanya Sasuke

"Tadi Hinata mengajaku bergabung dengannya untuk bertarung dengan Akatsuki demi perdamaian. Dia juga ingin mengajakmu agar Naruto tidak repot mencari anggota" Jawab Sakura

"Naruto sudah mengajak-Ku bergabung tadi, sebenarnya aku mencarimu karena aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu" kata Sasuke

"Apa itu Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura penasaran

"um, Sasuke-kun. Apa kau melihat Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata

"Dia sedang menemui kakeknya untuk memberi tahu sesuatu"

"Terima kasih Sasuke-kun. Sakura-san, aku pergi menemui Naruto-kun dulu ya"

"jangan lupa beritahu Naruto kalau aku ikut"

"Iya" Hinata pun pergi menemui Naruto di ruangan Jiraiya

Kini tinggal Sakura dan Sasuke yg masih berada dibawah pohon rindang

"Sasuke-kun, apa yg ingin kau katakan?"

"Besok jam 3 sore datanglah ke Pelabuhan Konoha, kita akan latihan bersama yg lain"

"Hanya itu saja?"

"Hn"

"Baiklah"

"Sakura, suatu saat nanti kita akan bertarung melawan Akatsuki bersama Naruto dan Hinata. Apa kau tidak takut?" tanya Sasuke

"Untuk apa aku takut? Kan ada Sasuke-kun yg selalu ada disampingku untuk menjagaku" jawab Sakura

Sasuke hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban Sakura

-oOo-

"Bagus, tadinya kupikir kalian akan kesulitan mencari anggota" kata Jiraiya

"Baiklah, anggota sudah dapat. Sekarang hanya tinggal menentukan bagian sesuai keahlian kalian masing-masing. Besok jam 3 sore aku akan menentukan bagian kalian" sambung Jiraiya

"Baiklah, hanya itu saja yg ingin aku beritahukan, aku pulang dulu" kata Naruto sambil menuju ke pintu

"Naruto, kalau kau perlu sesuatu beritahu aku ya"

"Iya, pasti akan aku beritahu. Terima kasih Kakek" kata Naruto sambil menutup pintu

Kini tinggal Jiraiya sendirian di ruangannya

belum sempat kaki Naruto melangkah menjauh dia malah samar-samar mendengar kakeknya bicara sendiri

"Minato...Kushina... Anak kalian akan maju ke medan perang untuk membalas kematian kalian, aku khawatir dia akan menyusul kalian sebelum membalas kematian kalian"

'Kau jangan khawatir kakek, aku akan tetap hidup sampai dendam ini terbalaskan dan dunia sudah damai' batin Naruto

Setelah itu Naruto langsung pulang ke rumah karena jam sekolah sudah usai

"Naruto-kun"

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan melihat kebelakang, dilihatnya Hinata berjalan menghampirinya

"Naruto-kun, apa benar besok kita latihan?" kata Hinata setelah berada di samping Naruto

"Iya Hinata, besok jam 3 sore. Jangan lupa ya"

"Iya, aku tidak akan lupa"

"Naruto-kun, Sakura-san bilang dia ikut bersama kita"

"Iya, kalau begitu kau kau akan punya teman saat dikapal nanti. Hinata"

 **Skip Time**

Naruto sudah sampai dirumahnya yg tidak terlalu besar. Dengan 2 kamar tidur, 1 kamar mandi, dapur, dan ruang keluarga. Rumah ini terlihat sangat sederhana

Kini hanya Naruto yg menempati rumah tersebut. Dulu ada orang tuanya yg akan menyambutnya saat dia pulang, tapi sekarang sudah berbeda. Dia harus mengurus semuanya sendiri, tidak ada lagi yg akan memasak makanan, dia harus memasak sendiri. Naruto tidak begitu pandai dalam hal memasak, karena itu dia hanya makan ramen ketika orang tuanya pergi ke medan perang

Berbeda dengan Naruto, Hinata akan di sambut oleh maid saat dia pulang. Semua pekerjaan rumah di urus oleh maid, tapi terkadang Hinata mengerjakan pekerjaan perempuan seperti memasak, melipat pakaian, dll secara diam-diam. Dia juga sering melihat bagaimana para maid memasak dan mempraktekan-nya secara diam-diam Sehingga Hinata cukup pintar dalam hal memasak

Naruto P.O.V

Tiba-tiba telepon rumah berbunyi saat aku sedang membuat ramen di dapur

"Mo-" aku tidak sempat menyelesaikan kata-kataku karena suara kakek langsung memotong perkataanku

"Naruto, ada sesuatu yg ingin aku tunjukan padamu. Aku akan menjemputmu jam 4" kata kakek tanpa memberiku kesempatan untuk bicara

"Kakek? Kau masih disana? Hah, dia tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk bicara sedikitpun" kataku saat menyadari kakek sudah menutup telponnya

Aku kembali ke dapur untuk kembali membuat ramen, setelah selesai aku pun langsung menyantap ramen itu.

Normal P.O.V

Setelah selesai makan, Naruto melihat jam dinding "Jam 3, sebaiknya aku bersiap sebelum kakek menjemputku"

Jiraiya yg sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Naruto menggunakan mobil sedikit cemas karena dia bingung harus bicara apa saat Naruto melihat hal yg tidak akan membuat senang

Setelah mengunci pintu rumah Naruto langsung masuk ke mobil dan bertanya pada kakeknya

"Apa yg ingin kakek tunjukan?" tanya Naruto penasaran

"Kau akan tahu setelah kau melihatnya" jawab Jiraiya singkat

Setelah melakukan perjalanan selama kurang lebih 10 menit, akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat tujuan

"Eh, kenapa kita malah ke pemakaman, kakek?"

"..." Jiraiya tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Dia ingin Naruto mengetahui semuanya sendiri

"Kakek, kenapa kita malah disini? Jawab!" kata Naruto sedikit membentak

"Coba lihat 2 batu nisan yg dikelilingi oleh tentara disana" kata Jiraiya sambil menunjuk 2 batu nisan yg berdekatan dan dikelilingi oleh tentara

"Iya, aku melihatnya. Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Naruto penasaran

Sambil menghembuskan nafas berat, Jiraiya akhirnya memberitahu Naruto yg sebenarnya

"Sebenarnya itu makam kedua orang tuamu, Naruto"

DEG

Naruto tidak percaya dengan apa yg dia dengar. Sudah 2 kali dia mendengar berita duka untuk hari ini

"Benarkah... Kakek tidak bohong kan?' kata Naruto

"Kalau kau tidak percaya, kau bisa lihat nama yg ada pada batu nisan itu"

Naruto mendekati batu nisan itu untuk membaca namanya, setelah cukup dekat barulah dia dapat membaca namanya dengan jelas

Namikaze Minato

Uzumaki Kushina

Nama yg selalu Naruto ingat itu kini terukir di batu nisan

"Ibu...Ayah..." Naruto sudah tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi ketika melihat makam orang tuanya

"Naruto, apa ada yg ingin kau sampaikan pada mereka?" tanya Jiraiya

"Ibu...Ayah... Kalian jangan khawatir, aku akan membalas semua yg mereka lakukan pada kalian berdua, setelah itu aku akan membawa perdamaian pada dunia ini"

Jiraiya terkejut dengan yg Naruto katakan, dia bukan hanya ingin membalas dendam tetapi juga ingin mengakhiri perang yg sampai sekarang ini belum berakhir

Jiraiya menepuk pundak Naruto, Naruto yg merasakan sesuatu di bahunya menoleh ke Jiraiya

"Aku harap kau tidak putusa asa dan menyerah untuk meraih impianmu setelah semua ini"

"Aku tidak akan pernah menyerah untuk meraih impianku"

Sekarang giliran Jiraiya yg ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada mereka. Sayang sekali Naruto tidak bisa tahu apa yg disampaikan Jiraiya karena dia menyampaikannya dalam hati

'Minato...Kushina... Kalian tidak perlu menghawatirkan Naruto lagi, aku akan menjaganya dengan nyawaku. Karena aku percaya dia akan membawa perdamaian di dunia ini. Kalian juga seharusnya percaya dengannya'

Setelah puas mengunjungi makam orang tuanya, Naruto pulang kerumahnya dengan perasaan senang dan sedih yg bercampur aduk. Dia senang karena dia bisa mengunjungi orang tuanya kapan saja, tapi dia juga sedih karena harus mengunjungi orang tuanya di pemakaman, bukan di rumah sakit atau di pelabuhan

Sepanjang perjalanan Naruto hanya diam, Jiraiya juga sama karena sepertinya Jiraiya menangis dalam diam

Setelah sampai di rumah Naruto berterima kasih pada kakeknya lalu menuju ke pintu

"Naruto, jangan lupa besok jam 3 sore. Mengerti?"

"Iya, sekali lagi terima kasih. kakek"

Jiraiya mengemudikan mobilnya menuju rumahnya setelah berpamitan dengan Naruto

-oOo-

Di pemakaman tadi terlihat gadis bersurai indigo sebahu menangis sambil menundukan kepalanya dan kedua tangannya menutupi wajahnya

"Kakak, sudahlah. Ayah dan Ibu tidak akan tenang melihat kakak seperti ini" kata Hanabi, adik Hinata

Hinata menghentikan tangisannya dan menghapus air matanya, dia tidak ingin Ayah dan Ibunya tidak tenang karena terus memikirkannya

"Nah, begitu kak. Jangan jadi gadis yg cengeng. orang dari INS itu pasti tidak akan tertarik dengan gadis yg cengeng seperti kakak" goda Hanabi

BLUSH

Wajah Hinata memerah karena yg dibicarakan Hanabi adalah Naruto. Wajah sedih tadi malah berubah menjadi merah

Memang selama ini Hinata mencoba mendekati Naruto. Dia selalu bisa menahan wajahnya agar tidak memerah saat didekat Naruto

Tapi karena ada kata 'tertarik' wajahnya langsung memerah. Selama ini Naruto hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman, tidak lebih. Tapi sebenarnya Hinata ingin hubungannya dengan Naruto lebih dari sekedar Teman

"Hahaha, lihat wajah kakak lucu sekali kalau memerah seperti itu. Hahaha" kata Hanabi sambil terus tertawa

"HANABI!"

 **Skip time**

 **Hari latihan. Jam 15.20**

Saat ini Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, dan Sakura sedang menunggu seseorang yg selalu terlambat

"Selamat sore semua, maaf aku terlambat"

"Tidak apa-apa sensei, lagipula kami baru menunggu kata Sakura

"Baiklah, semua sudah disini?"

"Iya, kakek. Semua hadir"

"Dengar semua, kapal yg akan kalian gunakan adalah kapal selam, aku sudah memeriksa nilai kalian sebelum aku kesini. Hinata, kau akan bertugas di bagian sonar dan radar karena kau mendapat nilai tertinggi saat ujian menggunakan simulator. Sakura, kau akan bertugas di bagian senjata karena kau mendapat nilai tertinggi saat ujian menggunakan simulator. Sasuke, kau akan bertugas di bagian mekanikal kapal karena kau mendapat nilai plus saat membantu petugas pelabuhan mencari tahu kerusakan dikapal destroyer. Sedangkan Naruto, kau akan jadi pemimpin kapal" kata Jiraiya panjang lebar

"Eh, tapi kenapa harus aku?"

"sudahlah Dobe, terima saja. Kemarin kau berkata padaku kalau kau sudah mengetahui cukup banyak tentang kapal selam" kata Sasuke

"Tidak mungkin aku akan menjadi kapten dikapal itu Naruto, aku sudah pensiun 3 tahun lalu" kata Jiraiya

"Tapi bagaimana jika aku membuat keputusan yg salah, kalian pasti akan menyalahkanku"

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto, walapun kau membuat keputusan yg salah kami akan membantumu memperbaikinya. Kau tidak sendirian dikapal nanti" kata Sakura

"Baiklah, aku akan melakukan yg terbaik"

"Ayo semua masuk!" kata Jiraiya yg sudah di atas kapal selam yg sudah disiapkan

Setelah semuanya masuk, mereka langsung pergi ke ruang kendali. Senjata, mesin, dll Semuanya dikendalikan disini. Ada layar yg cukup besar, 2 tempat duduk untuk kapten dan bagian mekanikal di tengah-tengah ruangan, bagian sonar dan radar di sebelah kiri layar, dan bagian senjata di sebelah kanan layar

"Semuanya segera menuju ke bagian kalian masing-masing" kata Naruto. Dia duduk di sebelah kiri

"Sonar dan radar berfungsi" kata Hinata di bagian sonar dan radar

"Semua senjata berfungsi" kata Sakura di bagian senjata

"Mesin, dan sistem lainnya berfungsi" kata Sasuke di bagian mekanikal. Dia duduk di sebelah kanan

Setelah Sasuke berkata begitu, layar yg berukuran cukup besar didepan mereka menyala dan menunjukan posisi kapal Naruto saat ini

"sekarang kita kemana, kakek?"

Jiraiya yg tidak kebagian tempat duduk langsung duduk di meja kecil di tengah-tengah Naruto dan Sasuke

"Bagaimana kalau mengitari pulau itu" tunjuk Jiraiya pada pulau kecil di bagian utara pulau jepang

"Baiklah, maju kecepatan penuh. menyelam sampai di kedalaman 160 meter"

"Baiklah" kata Sasuke sambil mengaktifkan mesin dan mengisi tangki pemberat dengan air agar kapal bisa menyelam

"Kakek, aku dengar Akatsuki akan menyerang kapal dan pesawat yg berada di laut lepas tanpa peringatan, apa itu benar?"

"Iya, itu benar"

"Lalu, mereka juga akan menyerang pulau secara tiba-tiba dan tanpa peringatan. Apa Itu benar?"

"Iya, itu juga benar"

"Berarti, ada kemungkinan armada Akatsuki berada di sekitar pulau Jepang dalam jarak tertentu untuk menghindari radar dan sonar di pulau Jepang agar tidak terdeteksi. Sonar, tetap waspada"

"Iya"

Jiraiya kagum dengan pemikiran Naruto, sebelum dia masuk INS dia tidak pernah seperti ini

Sementara itu, armada Akatsuki yg berjumlah 10 kapal cruiser sedang menuju ke pulau Jepang

"Hancurkan pulau Jepang. Kita balas kekalahan kita 8 bulan lalu" kata pemimpin Akatsuki yg berbicara di radio

Armada itupun langsung mengeluarkan senjata cruise missile dan membidik pulau Jepang

"Eh, apa ini?" kata Hinata saat mendengar sesuatu yg asing di earphonenya

"Kapten, aku mendengar suara aneh" kata Hinata

"Mungkin itu suara badai di pulau" kata Sasuke

"Mungkin, tapi aku belum pernah mendengar suara seperti ini"

Naruto melihat sejenak posisi mereka saat ini di layar yg ada di depannya, lalu berfikir

"Kapten, apa yg kau pikirkan?" Kata Sasuke di sebelah kanan Naruto

"Tidak, aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa"

Armada Akatsuki hampir selesai menyiapkan cruise missile. Mereka mulai membidik ke arah yg sudah ditentukan

"Sasuke, belok kanan. Aku punya firasat buruk"

Kapal selam langsung berbelok ke kanan menuju laut lepas

"Kapten, ada 10 kapal Akatsuki sedang menyiapkan cruise missile!" kata Hinata yg melihat sesuatu di radar. Hinata bisa tahu mereka menyiapkan cruise missile karena suara yg dia dengar tadi seperti suara mesin

"Jadi begitu, mereka mencoba menghancurkan pulau Jepang dari jarak jauh. Dasar licik" kata Sasuke

"Kapten, kita tidak akan diam saja kan?" tanya Sakura

"Kita hentikan mereka sebelum meluncurkan cruise missile itu. Semuanya bersiap untuk bertempur"

Setelah Naruto berkata begitu, lampu ruang kendali mati. Tanda semua awak harus bersiaga dibagian mereka masing-masing

"Sakura, senjata apa saja yg ada di kapal selam ini?"

"Torpedo ukuran 25cm, multi-purpose missile VLS (vertical launch), dan decoy"

"Baiklah, Sakura bidik mereka dengan missile multi purpose. Kacaukan persiapan mereka"

"Baiklah" kata Sakura sambil menyiapkan missile dan mengunci mereka

"SSSHHH" Missile meluncur dari bagian atas kapal menuju ke permukaan, setelah itu menuju ke target

"BLARRRR" dua kapal cruiser yg sedang membidik pulau hancur dan tenggelam

"Musuh menyerang kita!" kata salah satu kapten kapal Akatsuki

4 kapal cruiser yg belum melakukan persiapan langsung mencari keberadaan kapal selam Naruto

"Isi tabung torpedo 1 sampai 4, kunci kapal yg melakukan persiapan"

Sakura menyiapkan torpedo di tabung yg di katakan Naruto lalu mengunci mereka

"Torpedo siap"

"Tabung 1 sampai 4, luncurkan"

"SSSHHH" torpedo meluncur dari bagian depan kapal dan menuju ke target

"BLARRRRR" 4 kapal cruiser yg hampir selesai melakukan persiapan tenggelam dengan tragisnya

"Sial, dimana dia?!" kata salah satu kapten kapal

"Di sana!"

"Hancurkan dia!"

"SSSHHH" torpedo ukuran 30cm meluncur dan menuju ke kapal selam Naruto

"Torpedo mendekat!" kata Hinata

"Sakura, isi tabung 1 dan 2. Pandu mereka agar mengenai torpedo yg menuju ke arah kita"

"SSSHHH" Sakura meluncurkan torpedo tanpa menunggu perintah Naruto

Dilayar terlihat 4 kapal yg sedang menuju ke posisi Naruto dan 3 tongkat kecil, itu adalah torpedo

2 torpedo yg dipandu sakura segera mengejar torpedo yg duluncurkan musuh

Dilayar terlihat 2 torpedo yg diluncurkan kapal Naruto mengejar torpedo musuh yg berusaha menghindar

"BLARRRR" torpedo musuh hancur berkat Sakura

"Isi tabung 1 sampai 4, kunci kapal yg mendekat"

"Hei, mau kemana kalian? Musuh di sekitar sini bukan di sana!" kata salah satu kapten kapal yg melihat teman-temannya pergi menjauh

"Torpedo siap"

"Tabung 1 sampai 4, luncurkan"

"SSSHHH" 4 torpedo yg barusan di luncurkan langsung menuju ke target

"BLARRR" kapal musuh yg paling dekat dengan posisi kapal Naruto tenggelam disusul dengan kapal yg disebelahnya

"Kembali ke markas! Mundur" kata pemimpin Akatsuki di radio

"BLARRR" 2 kapal yg menjauh tadi tidak sempat kembali ke markas

"Hinata, apa masih ada kapal lain disekitar kita?"

"Tidak ada kapal terdeteksi, sepertinya kita sudah menghancurkan mereka semua"

"Baguslah, kita kembali ke tujuan awal ki-"

"tunggu Naruto, sebaiknya kita kembali saja ke pelabuhan. Lagipula aku sudah puas melihat kalian berlatih tadi" kata Jiraiya

"Itu tadi latihan atau preventing mission (misi pencegahan)? Kami yg seharusnya belajar malah harus menghancurkan armada Akatsuki" kata Sakura sedikit kesal

"Tapi yg jelas kalian sudah cukup baik di bagian masing-masing. Kalian harus berlatih lebih giat lagi agar kalian dapat menghancurkan Akatsuki dan memberikan perdamaian untuk dunia"

"Baiklah, kita kembali ke Pelabuhan Konoha" kata Naruto

Sasuke mengarahkan kapal menuju ke Pelabuhan Konoha, lampu ruang kendali kembali menyala tanda semua awak sudah tidak perlu bersiaga lagi

"Nah, bagaimana kalau kita makan di restoran untuk merayakan keberhasilan kita. Aku traktir"

"Kita masih dikapal kakek"

"Iya, aku tahu. maksudku setelah kita sampai nanti"

Kapal selam Naruto menuju ke permukaan agar kecepatannya meningkat. Setelah itu, semua orang yg ada di ruang kendali bercanda tawa sambil menikmati perjalanan pulang ke Pelabuhan Konoha

 **TBC**

 _ **Hah, aku masih belum bisa membuat chapter 3 ini panjang, tapi aku akan terus berusaha. Untuk Chapter 4 akan di update besok atau hari jum'at, dan juga akan ada info tentang kapal selam Naruto di chapter 4 nanti. Ditunggu saja ya**_

 _ **Please review if you like my fic**_

 _ **See you in the next chapter**_


	4. Awal Dari Segalanya

**Chapter 4: The beginning of everything (Awal Dari Segalanya)**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: GaJe, Typo(s), Gk nyambung, Alur kecepetan, dll**

 _ **Chapter sebelumnya alurnya kecepetan ya? Maaf, otak ini lagi agak blank pas buat chapter 3. Di chapter 4 ini sudah diusahakan agar alurnya gk kecepetan.**_

 _ **Happy Reading**_

Akatsuki, organisasi yg mencoba menaklukan dunia. Mereka mulai mendeklarasikan perang pada seluruh dunia 30 tahun lalu. Pada awalnya seluruh dunia menganggap Akatsuki hal _sepele_ karena tidak mungkin satu organisasi dapat melawan seluruh dunia. Tetapi secara perlahan Akatsuki menyebar, membuat beberapa negara kewalahan mengatasi mereka. Sehingga seluruh negara bersatu untuk mengalahkan Akatsuki. Tapi sampai sekarang belum ada perubahan sedikitpun

Setelah sampai di Pelabuhan Konoha, Naruto dan awak kapalnya sedang melihat-lihat kapal selam yg baru saja mereka gunakan untuk latihan

"Naruto, ini adalah kapal yg aku gunakan saat aku belum pensiun. Guruku, Hiruzen Sarutobi memberiku kapal ini saat Akatsuki menyerang Jepang 20 tahun lalu"

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan guru kakek? Apa dia selamat? "

Jiraiya mengambil nafas berat "Dia tewas saat mencoba melindungiku" Naruto hanya diam karena dia merasa bersalah sudah membuat kakeknya teringat dengan masa lalunya

"Dengar semuanya, orang tua sepertiku sudah tidak bisa lagi pergi ke medan perang. Kalian-lah yg akan menggantikan orang sepertiku, jadi..." Jiraiya menggantung kata-katanya. Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, dan Sakura menunggu perkataan Jiraiya

"Aku akan memberikan kapal ini untuk kalian"

Semuanya terkejut dengan apa yg dikatakan Jiraiya, seharusnya kapal pemberian gurunya dijaga baik-baik. Kenapa malah diberikan pada orang lain?

"Tapi inikan pemberian guru kakek, seharusnya kakek menjaganya baik-baik"

"Kapal ini sudah tidak digunakan lagi, Sayang sekali kalau tidak dipakai saat dunia sedang berperang di luar sana. Dan juga kalian akan butuh kapal jika ingin bertarung melawan Akatsuki. Jadi aku berikan pada kalian"

"Pikirkan dulu sebelum anda memberikannya pada kami, sensei" kata Hinata

"Iya Hinata benar sensei, sebaiknya anda pikirkan dulu" kata Sakura

"Jika diberikan pada kami, mungkin kapal ini akan sedikit tidak terawat. Anda harus berfikir dulu sebelum memberikannya pada kami, sensei" kata Sasuke

"Aku sudah memikirkan sejak lama. aku ingin kapal ini berguna lagi daripada terpajang disini, itulah kenapa aku memberikannya pada kalian. tapi kalian malah menolaknya"

"Bukannya kami menolak, tapi ini benda berharga pemberian guru kakek. Kami masih ragu untuk menerimanya"

"Kalian akan menghadapi Akatsuki di laut, sudah pasti kalian butuh kapal untuk bertarung dengan mereka. Jadi terima saja kapal ini" Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, dan Sakura akhirnya menerimanya

"Terima kasih, kakek" kata Naruto sambil membungkukan badannya "Sama-sama, Naruto"

"Hei, kapten kau sebaiknya memberikan nama untuk kapal ini"

"Sakura benar Naruto, sebaiknya kau memberikan nama untuk kapal ini"

"Nah, Naruto. Jadi apa nama kapal ini?" tanya Jiraiya

"Namanya..." Naruto masih memikirkan nama yg cocok

"Dreadnought" Dreadnought adalah nama kapal tipe battleship dari inggris

"Lumayan" kata Sasuke

"Aku setuju" kata Sakura

"Nama yg bagus" kata Hinata sambil tersenyum

"Baiklah, nama sudah didapat. sekarang Ayo kita pergi ke restoran untuk merayakan semua ini sesuai janjiku saat dalam perjalanan pulang

-oOo-

Markas Akatsuki, tempat ini terletak di perairan Amerika. Sudah banyak yg mencoba menghancurkan markas ini tapi tidak berhasil karena markas ini dikelilingi pertahanan yg kuat. dan yg lebih parah lagi, orang yg dikirim untuk menghancurkan markas ini tidak akan pernah kembali.

"SIAL" teriak pemimpin Akatsuki sambil membanting radio di tangannya "Ada apa, Nagato?" tanya wakil pimpinan, Yahiko

"Sudah kubilang seharusnya kau mengirimkan kapal battleship, tapi kau masih tetap ingin-"

"DIAM KONAN!" bentak Nagato yg sudah benar-benar emosi. Konan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi kalau sudah dibentak seperti itu, jadi dia hanya menuruti perkataan Nagato. Yaitu diam

"Tidak perlu membentak Konan seperti itu Nagato, lagipula itu memang salahmu karena kau terlalu menganggap remeh mereka"

"Hah, maaf karena aku sudah membentakmu. Konan"

"Tidak apa-apa, tapi lain kali dengarkanlah penasihatmu ini"

 **Flashback:on**

 **Jam 07.30 pagi**

Saat Nagato mencoba menghancurkan pulau Jepang untuk membalas kekalahan mereka 8 bulan lalu, dia hanya mengirimkan 10 kapal cruiser dengan hanya bersenjatakan torpedo launcher ukuran 30cm, CIWS (Close-In Weapon System) ukuran 20mm dan main gun ukuran 12.7 cm 40 kaliber. Senjata lainnya dilepas hanya untuk memasang cruise missile launcher

"Nagato, seharusnya mengirim kapal battleship. Kenapa kau malah mengirim kapal cruiser?" tanya Konan "Mereka tidak melakukan perlawanan saat kita menyerang mereka 8 bulan lalu, mereka berhasil mengalahkan kita karena bantuan dari aliansi dunia"

"Sebaiknya kau jangan meremehkan mereka Nagato, mungkin mereka sudah memulai membuat armada untuk menjaga pulau itu" kata Yahiko "Kapal itu dilengkapi dengan radar tingkat tinggi, jadi mereka bisa mendeteksi kapal disekitar pulau itu"

"Kenapa kau tidak memasang sonar? Jika ada kapal selam yg menyerang, mereka akan kebingungan mencari kapal selam itu"

"Mereka mungkin takut untuk menggunakan kapal selam karena kita dulu menghancurkan kapal selam mereka secara brutal"

"Tapi kita melewatkan 1 kapal selam yg sudah menghancurkan 3 kapal cruiser kita (Shark)"

"Hanya karena 1 yg terlewat bukan berarti kita harus takut, Yahiko"

"Bukannya takut, hanya berjaga-jaga saja"

"Kapal itu akan menyerang pulau Jepang dari jarak jauh, jadi mereka tidak akan terdeteksi. Kau tenang saja, mereka pasti berhasil menghancurkan pulau Jepang dan kembali dengan selamat"

Kapal cruiser yg sudah siap segera berlayar menuju ke pulau Jepang tanpa sonar. jika mereka diserang kapal selam, mereka akan kesulitan menghadapinya

Dan sepertinya kemalangan datang pada armada Akatsuki ini, kebetulan sekali Naruto dan awak kapalnya sedang berlatih menggunakan kapal selam. jadi saat mereka terdeteksi dan diserang oleh Naruto dan awak kapalnya mereka hanya mondar-mandir dan ada yg mencoba kembali ke markas namun tak sempat. Mereka dapat dihancurkan dengan mudah oleh Naruto dan awak kapalnya

 **Flashback:off**

Nagato benar-benar menyesal karena sudah tidak mendengarkan penasihat dan wakil pimpinan-nya. Seandainya dia mendengarkan mereka, pulau Jepang pasti sudah hancur sekarang

"Jadi, bagaimana sekarang? Apa kita hanya akan diam saja?" tanya Yahiko

"Konan, apa yg sebaiknya kita lakukan?" tanya Nagato "Menurutku kita serang lagi saja mereka"

"Bagaimana kalau aliansi membantu mereka lagi?"

"kalau begitu kita hancurkan komunikasi mereka secepatnya sebelum mereka meminta bantuan ke aliansi"

"Baiklah, kapal apa saja yg akan kita kirim?"

"Aircraft carrier (kapal induk), battleship, dan cruiser"

"Segera siapkan kapal yg dikatakan Konan, lalu kirim mereka. Konan, perjalanan dari sini ke pulau Jepang memakan waktu 8 jam kan?"

"Itu untuk kapal berkecepatan tinggi, kali ini battleship ikut serta jadi kapal lainnya harus menyamai kecepatan battleship yg hanya 35,7 knot (66 km/jam)"

"Jadi, Kapan mereka akan sampai?"

"kemungkinan besok"

"Hah, cukup lama juga. Tapi itu akan sepadan dengan kehancuran pulau Jepang"

-oOo-

Setelah Naruto dan awak kapalnya selesai merayakan keberhasilan mereka di restoran, Naruto pulang kerumah sendirian karena Jiraiya ada urusan di KNS. Dengan uang pemberian Jiraiya Naruto pulang dengan menggunakan taksi

Setelah sampai dirumahnya Naruto langsung mengistirahatkan dirinya di sofa ruang keluarga

Di mansion hyuga, Hinata dan Hanabi sedang duduk berdua di ruang keluarga "Kakak, bagaimana hubungan kakak dengan orang dari INS itu?" tanya Hanabi "Kan sudah kubilang kalau kamj itu hanya teman, tidak lebih" jawab Hinata "Kakak masih tidak mau mengaku juga ya. Kemarin aku lihat kakak pulang dengannya sambil menggenggam tangannya"

 **Flashback:on**

"Naruto-kun" Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan melihat kebelakang, dilihatnya Hinata sedang menghampirinya

"Naruto-kun, apa benar besok kita latihan?" kata Hinata setelah berada di samping Naruto "Iya Hinata, besok jam 3 sore. Jangan lupa ya" "iya, aku tidak akan lupa"

"Naruto-kun, Sakura-san bilang dia ikut bersama kita"

"Iya, kalau begitu kau akan punya teman saat dikapal nanti. Hinata"

Naruto dan Hinata berjalan berdampingan sampai di depan gerbang KNS "Naruto-kun, kau tinggal dimana?"

"Di jalan no.24" jawab Naruto singkat "Eh, Rumahku juga berada di jalan no.24 kita pulang sama-sama saja Naruto-kun"

"Iya, ayo Hinata"

Dan mereka pun kembali berjalan berdampingan, tiba-tiba Hinata menggenggam tangan tangan Naruto. Diam-diam Hanabi melihat hal itu di taman dekat KNS 'apa dia kekasih kak Hinata? Bukankah dia murid pindahan dari INS?' batinnya bertanya. Diam-diam mengikuti Naruto dan Hinata dari belakang sambil sesekali menguping pembicaraan mereka

"Jadi ini rumahmu, Hinata?" tanya Naruto setelah sampai didepan rumah yg cukup besar "Iya, ini rumahku" jawab Hinata "Terima kasih sudah mau mengantarku, Naruto-kun"

"Sama-sama Hinata, aku pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa"

Hinata menatap kepergian Naruto tanpa menyadari Hanabi yg sudah berada di belakangnya. "Kakak" panggil Hanabi agar Hinata melihat kearahnya "Ada apa hanabi?" kata Hinata setelah berbalik untuk melihatnya

"Itu kekasih kakak ya?"

"Eh, bukan dia bukan kekasihku. Dia itu teman sekelasku"

"Kalau memang benar teman sekelas kenapa kakak tadi menggenggam tangannya?"

"Eh? Itu karena... Um" Hinata sudah tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi

"Sudahlah kak, mengaku saja kalau itu tadi kekasih kakak. Iya kan?"

"Sudah ku bilang dia hanya teman sekelasku" kata Hinata sambil masuk kerumah agar dapat menghindari pertanyaan Hanabi

 **Flashback:off**

"Sudahlah, mengaku saja kalau dia itu kekasihmu"

"Hah, lebih baik aku tidur saja daripada mendengar perkataanmu" kata Hinata sambil menuju ke kamarnya

 **Skip time**

 **Jam 07.45 pagi**

Naruto dan awak kapalnya dikepung oleh armada Akatsuki. Dan yg paling buruk adalah mereka kehabisan amunisi dan mesin kapalnya sedikit mengalami kerusakan sehingga mereka tidak bisa bisa pergi menjauh dari armada Akatsuki yg mendekat

"Sial, sepertinya kita hanya akan sampai disini saja, maaf semuanya"

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto, kau sudah melakukan yg terbaik sebagai seorang kapten" kata Sakura

"BLARRR" 2 kapal battleship yg mendekati kapal naruto tenggelam oleh torpedo ukuran 30cm

"Naruto, jangan menyerah. Kau tidak menghadapi mereka sendirian" kata Jiraiya sambil melindungi Naruto dan awak kapalnya dari armada Akatsuki yg terus mendekat, "Setelah mesinnya selesai diperbaiki pergilah dari sini!"

"Tapi bagaimana denganmu, kakek?!"

"Aku akan tetap disini untuk memperlambat mereka. Naruto, tetaplah hidup. Jangan menyerah untuk meraih impianmu"

Jiraiya langsung menuju ke armada Akatsuki yg bersiap menyerang

"DUAR...DUAR...DUAR..." Suara main gun ukuran 35cm 45 kaliber menembaki kapal selam Jiraiya "BLARRRR" kapal Jiraiya yg tidak sempat menghindar meledak dan tenggelam "TIDAKKKKKK"

Naruto langsung terbangun dari mimpinya dengan keringat yg membasahi seluruh tubuhnya "Hah, mimpi buruk yg mengerikan. Tapi semoga saja tidak menjadi kenyataan" Naruto langsung pergi mandi dan membuat sarapan. Setelah itu Naruto berangkat ke KNS sendirian

Selama perjalanan ke KNS Naruto hanya menundukan kepalanya karena masih memikirkan mimpinya tadi 'Kakek, kalau kau pergi menyusul ibu dan ayah. Aku akan sendirian disini' batin Naruto

"Naruto-kun" Naruto berbalik dan melihat Hinata sedang menghampirinya "Naruto-kun, kenapa kau murung tadi?" tanya Hinata yg sudah berada di samping Naruto

"Aku tidak murung Hinata, aku tadi sedikit mengantuk"

"Sebaiknya kau jangan tidur terlalu malam, Naruto-kun" kata Hinata yg langsung percaya dengan Naruto

Dan seperti saat mereka pulang bersama waktu itu, Hinata menggenggam tangan Naruto. Saat mereka hampir sampai di KNS, mereka melihat Sakura dan Sasuke sedang berjalan sambil berpegangan tangan seperti Naruto dan Hinata

"Hinata, Sasuke dan Sakura sudah lama berpacaran ya?"

"Iya"

"sudah berapa lama?"

"3 bulan"

"Sudah cukup lama, tapi aku jarang sekali melihat mereka seperti itu"

-oOo-

Sementara itu di Markas Akatsuki, Nagato sedang menghubungi armada yg dikirimnya kemarin "Jika kalian butuh bantuan, beritahu aku ya"

"Iya, pasti akan kami beritahu. Terima kasih Nagato"

"Baiklah, hanya itu saja yg ingin aku katakan. Nagato out" kata Nagato mengakhiri pembicaraannya di radio

"Konan, jam berapa mereka akan sampai?" tanya Nagato "Nanti sore, jam 4"

"Masih lama, aku sudah tidak sabar lagi melihat pulau jepang hancur"

"Bersabarlah Nagato"

"Iya, aku harap serangan kali ini berhasil"

-oOo-

"Hei Sasuke-kun, bukankah itu kapten dan Hinata" kata Sakura sambil menunjuk Naruto dan Hinata yg berjalan berdampingan sambil berpegangan tangan "Hn"

"Kapan mereka jadian?" tanya Sakura "Entahlah"

"Sasuke-kun, sebaiknya masuk ke kelas sekarang. Kita sudah terlambat"

"Hn"

Sakura dan Sasuke mempercepat langkah mereka agar mereka tidak terlambat

 **Skip time**

 **Jam 15.50**

Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, dan Sakura sedang duduk bersama di bawah pohon rindang, tempat Hinata dan Sakura bicara 2 hari lalu

Naruto tampak murung karena masih memikirkan mimpinya tadi pagi, awak kapalnya yg melihat Naruto seperti itu bingung karena biasanya Naruto yg ceria malah tiba-tiba menjadi pemurung

"Naruto, apa yg kau pikirkan?" tanya Sakura "Eh, aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa"

"Sudahlah Naruto katakan saja apa yg kau pikirkan, mungkin aku bisa membantu" kata Sasuke

Naruto yg sudah tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, akhirnya memberitahu mereka tentang mimpinya tadi pagi yg masih dia pikirkan sampai sekarang

Sementara itu, armada Akatsuki sudah sampai di perairan Jepang "Kami sudah sampai Nagato, kami akan memulai penyerangan"

"Bagus, ikuti rencana agar misi ini berjalan dengan lancar. Hati-hati dan kembalilah dengan selamat"

"Kami pasti akan kembali, kau tenang saja"

Mereka pun langsung mengirim 50 pesawat dengan kecepatan supersonik untuk menghancurkan komunikasi Jepang dengan cepat untuk mencegah Jepang meminta bantuan ke aliansi seperti 8 bulan lalu

Pesawat yg sudah berada di langit setelah lepas landas di kapal induk Akatsuki langsung menyebar untuk menghancurkan komunikasi

"Pertama, hancurkan semua pembangkit listrik" kata Konan di radio

"Roger"

"Jadi begitu, kau khawatir kalau mimpi itu akan jadi kenyataan" kata Sakura setelah mengerti apa yg membuat Naruto murung

"Kau jangan khawatir Naruto, itu cuma mimpi. Tidak mungkin bisa menjadi kenyataan" kata Sasuke dengan santai

"Tapi itu bisa saja menjadi kenyataan kan? Aku sudah tidak punya orang tua lagi, yg aku punya hanya kakek sekarang. Jika dia pergi menyusul ibu dan ayah, aku akan sendirian di sini"

"Kau tidak akan sendirian Naruto-kun, aku ada di sini untuk menemanimu"

"Kau tidak akan sendirian Naruto, aku dan Sasuke-kun akan menemanimu"

"kau tidak akan sendirian Dobe, jangan lupakan teman baikmu yg akan selalu menemanimu"

"Terima kasih, teman-teman" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum

Tiba-tiba listrik di KNS mati, Naruto melihat teman-teman sekelasnya kebingungan sambil bertanya-tanya dari bawah pohon rindang, semuanya bingung karena listrik di KNS tidak pernah mati sebelumnya

"Kenapa mereka itu? Ada yg tahu apa yg mereka bicarakan?" tanya Sasuke yg juga melihat teman sekelasnya bingung dari bawah pohon rindang

"Mereka bilang listriknya mati, tapi apa yg menyebabkan listriknya mati?" tanya Naruto

"Semua pembangkit listrik sudah hancur"

"Bagus. Selanjutnya, hancurkan semua tower"

"Roger"

"Mungkin korsleting listrik, Naruto" jawab Sasuke dengan santai "Hah, beruntung saja baterai handphoneku sudah di isi penuh" kata Sakura sambil mengeluarkan handphone-nya "kalau mau pamer jangan disini Sakura" kata Naruto "Hei...hei... Siapa yg mau pamer? Aku Cuma ingin melihat baterai handphoneku saja. Eh, kenapa tiba-tiba tidak ada sinyal?" kata Sakura sambil melihat handphonenya yg sudah dikeluarkan

"Semua tower sudah hancur"

"Bagus semuanya, saatnya pertunjukan"

"Mungkin sedang gangguan, Sakura" jawab Sasuke dengan santai

"BLARRRR" tiba-tiba terjadi ledakan di gedung utama KNS "Ada apa ini?" tanya Hinata panik

"Mungkin itulah jawaban atas semua pertanyaan kalian" kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk puluhan pesawat yg menembakan missile "Akatsuki? Kenapa mereka menyerang kita disaat seperti ini?" kata Sakura "sudahlah semuanya jangan hanya diam saja disini, ayo cepat kita pergi dari sini!" kata Naruto

Saat mereka sudah hampir sampai didepan gerbang, tiba-tiba Jiraiya memanggil mereka "Hei! Kalian, cepat kesini" teriak Jiraiya di depan ruangannya "Apa yg di inginkan Jiraiya sensei disaat seperti ini?" tanya Sasuke "Sudahlah, ayo cepat kita kesana" kata Naruto

Naruto dan awak kapalnya berlari masuk ke ruangan Jiraiya "Ada apa kakek? Kenapa kakek tidak pergi dari sini?"

"Akatsuki akan menyerang pulau ini sampai hancur, tak akan ada yg tersisa. Sebaiknya kita segera pergi dari Jepang"

"Apa? Lalu sampai berapa lama kita akan berada di laut, kakek?"

"Sampai semuanya sudah kembali normal, atau kita pindah ke negara lain jika kita tidak punya pilihan"

"Bagaimana semuanya? Apa kalian mau ikut pergi dari Jepang untuk sementara?"

"Aku ikut Dobe"

"Kalau Sasuke-kun ikut aku juga ikut"

"Aku juga ikut, Naruto-kun"

"Baiklah, ayo semuanya kita ke Pelabuhan Konoha. Kita harus pergi secepatnya sebelum Jepang benar-benar hancur"

Jiraiya, Naruto, dan Awak kapalnya berlari ke Pelabuhan Konoha sambil sesekali berlindung di dalam gedung karena pesawat Akatsuki yg melihat mereka langsung menembakan missile

Setelah sampai Naruto dan awak kapalnya langsung masuk ke kapal selam Dreadnought

"Kakek, kau mau ke mana?" kata Naruto yg masih berada di luar

"Aku akan membantu kalian kabur dengan kapal selam Shark"

"Tapi, kakek butuh awak kapal untuk menggunakan kapal selam itu"

"Aku tahu, kalian jangan berangkat dulu. Aku akan segera kembali"

"Kapten, kau tidak mau masuk?" tanya Sakura dari dalam kapal dan hanya menampakan kepalanya saja "Aku akan masuk nanti, aku sedang menunggu kakek kembali"

Setelah menunggu kurang lebih 3 menit, akhirnya Jiraiya kembali bersama 3 orang di belakangnya. Mereka bertiga adalah Kakashi, Iruka, dan Asuma. guru di KNS. "Cepat masuk ke kapalmu Naruto! Kita pergi dari sini secepatnya!"

Naruto masuk ke kapalnya dan langsung duduk di tempat duduk untuk kapten

"Ini kapal selam Shark, apa kau dengar Dreadnought?"

"Sangat jelas"

"Baiklah, aku akan memberikan rute perjalanan kita. Jangan jauh-jauh dari kami"

"iya"

Kapal selam Shark maju dan menyelam disusul oleh Dreadnought

Rute yg diberikan Jiraiya sudah terlihat di layar kapal Naruto, rute itu menuju ke laut lepas dan musuh yg berjaga di sekitar rute adalah kapal tipe battleship.

"Semuanya bersiap untuk bertempur" setelah Naruto mengatakan itu lampu ruang kendali mati

"Sakura, cek amunisi"

"Aku lupa memberitahumu saat kita latihan, kapten. saat ini kita hanya membawa 12 torpedo ukuran 25cm, 8 missile multi-purpose, dan 2 decoy" Naruto terkejut mendengarnya, berarti saat mereka menghadapi Akatsuki saat latihan mereka hanya membawa 20 torpedo, 18 missile, dan 2 decoy. bagaimana mereka akan melawan Akatsuki kalau amunisi mereka hampir habis?

"Shark, amunisi kami hampir habis"

"Jangan khawatir Dreadnought, kami akan melindungimu" Naruto berfikir sejenak sambil melihat posisi mereka saat ini dilayar, ada sekitar 6 kapal cruiser dan 3 kapal battleship yg sedang menembak pulau Jepang dengan main gun

"Dreadnought, kalian sebaiknya bersiap karena kapal musuh sudah menyadari keberadaan kita" kata Shark di radio

Setelah Shark mengatakan itu, 2 kapal cruiser dan 1 battleship menuju ke posisi mereka "Kami akan atasi kapal battleship itu, kalian atasi kapal cruiser-nya"

"Baiklah. Sakura isi tabung 1 dan 2, kunci kapal cruiser-nya"

Sakura mengisi tabung torpedo dan mengunci 2 kapal cruiser di belakang kapal battleship "Torpedo siap"

"tabung 1 dan 2, luncurkan"

"SSSHHH" 2 torpedo langsung menuju ke target setelah di luncurkan. "2 torpedo menuju kearah kita" kata kapten kapal battleship "Tembak torpedo itu"

"DDDDRRRRTTTT" CIWS ukuran 20mm mulai menembak torpedo yg menuju kearah mereka. "BLARRRR" torpedo yg diluncurkan Dreadnought tidak mengenai target karena berhasil ditembak CIWS "Ini terlalu mudah" kata kapten kapal battleship "baiklah sekarang giliran kita yg menyerang. Luncurkan torpedo!"

"SSSHHH" 3 torpedo ukuran 30cm meluncur dari sisi kanan kapal battleship. "3 Torpedo mendekat!" kata Hinata

"Sepertinya mereka sedikit kesulitan disana" kata Jiraiya di dalam kapal Shark "Kakashi, menyelam sampai dasar laut"

"Dreadnought, menyelam sampai dasar laut, kami yg akan mengurus torpedo-nya" kata Jiraiya di radio "Sasuke, kau dengar kan? Menyelam sampai dasar laut" kata Naruto. Kapal dreadnought dan Shark mulai menyelam ke dasar laut agar musuh tidak mendeteksi mereka

"Asuma, isi tabung 1 sampai 5, pandu mereka agar mengenai torpedo yg mendekati Dreadnought" segera Asuma mengisi torpedo di tabung yg dikatakan Jiraiya "SSSHHH" 5 torpedo ukuran 30cm meluncur dan mengejar torpedo yg mendekati Dreadnought "BLARRR...BLARRR...BLARRR..." satu-persatu torpedo yg diluncurkan musuh hancur. "Sial, hei kalian. bisa bantu kami disini?" tanya kapten kapal battleship saat mulai kehilangan mereka "Tentu, kami akan kesana"

Saat ini kapal Shark dan Dreadnought sudah berada di dasar laut dan mematikan mesin mereka agar tidak terdeteksi

Dilayar kapal Shark terlihat 2 kapal battleship di selatan menuju ke posisi mereka "Ini akan lebih sulit dari perkiraanku" kata Jiraiya "Sekarang kita harus apa, Kapten?" Tanya Kakashi disebelah kanan Jiraiya "Kita tidak bisa menghadapi mereka, mereka terlalu banyak. Kalau begitu hanya cara ini yg mungkin akan berhasil"

Di dalam kapal dreadnought

"Dreadnought, kita tidak bisa menghadapi mereka, mereka terlalu banyak. Kita akan melakukan rencana terakhirku yg cukup nekad"

"Apa rencananya?" tanya Naruto penasaran "Kita akan ke permukaan agar kecepatan kapal meningkat lalu menerobos mereka, setelah sampai di laut lepas kita menyelam sampai dikedalaman 320 meter"

"Apa? Itu terlalu beresiko" kata Sasuke "Sebaiknya kita cari cara lain" kata Sakura "Pikirkan dulu sebelum bertindak, sensei" kata Hinata "Aku beri kalian waktu 1 menit untuk berfikir, musuh sudah mulai mendekat. kita tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan rencana lainnya. Hubungi kami jika kalian sudah membuat keputusan" Naruto tidak tahu harus bagaimana sekarang, jadi dia bisa hanya meminta pendapat dari awak kapalnya

"Jadi, bagaimana menurut kalian? Kita ikuti rencana Shark atau kita buat rencana sendiri?"

"Menurutku daripada kita disini lebih baik kita ikuti saja mereka, percuma saja kita mencoba melawan kalau amunisi kita tinggal sedikit"

"Aku setuju dengan Sasuke-kun, walaupun beresiko tapi setidaknya ada kemungkinan berhasil"

"Kita ikuti saja mereka, Naruto-kun"

"Baiklah, kita akan mengikuti rencana mereka"

Di dalam kapal Shark

"Kapten, Dreadnought menghubungi kita"

"Shark, kami ikuti rencanamu. Walaupun beresiko, tapi mungkin akan berhasil"

"Baiklah, semuanya bersiap. Kita akan mengalami banyak benturan saat di permukaan nanti. Kakashi nyalakan mesin, ke permukaan dengan kecepatan penuh"

"Sasuke, nyalakan mesin, ke permukaan dengan kecepatan penuh"

Shark dan Dreadnought mulai menuju ke permukaan dengan cepat

"musuh terlihat di sonar! Luncurkan torpedo!" kata kapten kapal battleship "SSSHHH" 2 torpedo menuju kearah Shark dan Dreadnought dengan kecepatan tinggi dan "BLARRR...BLARRR"

"Mudah sekali" kata kapten kapal battleship sambil tersenyum puas "Tunggu, yg kau tembak tadi adalah decoy. Itu mereka!" kata kapten kapal cruiser yg melihat Shark dan Dreadnought di permukaan.

 **Flashback:on**

 **Sebelum sampai ke permukaan**

"Dreadnought, kalau tidak salah kau punya 2 decoy kan?"

"Iya"

"Sebar decoy-nya. Kita akan mengarah kearah yg berbeda dengan decoy"

 **Flashback:off**

"Berhasil, kapal battleship itu terpancing! Pemikiran yg bagus kakek" kata Naruto di radio

"Jadi begitu ya, yg tadi itu decoy. Mereka pintar juga"

"Mereka itu mau bunuh diri atau apa? Mereka pakai kapal selam tapi mereka malah di permukaan, Dasar nekad! Tembak mereka! Full Attack!"

"DUAR...DUAR..." "SSSHHH" "DDDRRRTTT" musuh menyerang mereka secara brutal dengan menembak kapal Shark dan Dreadnought menggunakan semua senjata yg ada di kapal

"BLAMM...BLAMM" kapal Shark dan Dreadnought bergetar karena menerima serangan mereka

"Bertahan semuanya, sebentar lagi kita akan sampai di laut lepas!" kata Naruto menenangkan semua awak kapalnya yg ketakukan

"BLARRR" Torpedo ukuran 30cm mengenai badan kapal Dreadnought dan membuat lubang kecil

"Kapten, mesin sedikit macet karena terendam air. Kita berhenti dulu untuk memperbaiki kerusakan" kapal Dreadnought berhenti dan melakukan perbaikan automatis

"Dreadnought, kenapa kalian berhenti?"

"Kapal kami mengalami kerusakan kecil, kalian duluan saja. Kami akan segera menyusul"

"Hei...hei... Dia malah berhenti di sana, sepertinya dia benar-benar mau bunuh diri. Cepat tembak dia!"

"DUAR...DUAR...DUAR" main gun ukuran 35cm menembak kapal Dreadnought

"BLARRR..." kali ini kapal Dreadnought akan tenggelam jika menerima kerusakan terus-menerus

"Kapten, kapal mengalami keruskan penuh!" kata Sasuke panik. Naruto hampir putus asa saat mendengar perkataan Sasuke karena jika kapal mereka terus menerima kerusakan seperti ini, kapal mereka akan tenggelam "Sial. Ayolah aku harus tetap hidup, dendam ini belum terbalaskan dan aku belum memberikan perdamaian pada dunia!" kata Naruto hampir putus asa

"BLARRRR" tiba-tiba kapal battleship dan cruiser yg menembak naruto tenggelam oleh torpedo ukuran 30cm dari Shark

"Naruto, kami akan melindungimu. Kau jangan khawatir, kau pasti akan tetap hidup"

"Hah, syukurlah. Terima kasih kakek"

"Nanti saja terima kasihnya Naruto"

Kapal Dreadnought hampir selesai melakukan perbaikan, tiba-tiba dilayar terlihat 2 kapal battleship sedang menuju ke posisi Shark dan Dreadnought

"DUAR...DUAR...DUAR" main gun ukuran 30cm menembak kapal Shark

"BLAMM...BLAMM" kapal Shark mendapat kerusakan yg cukup berat

"Wah...Wah... Dia masih bisa bertahan, tapi bagaimana kau akan bertahan dari ini? Full Attack!"

"DUAR...DUAR...DUAR" "SSSHHH" "DDDRRRTTT" 2 kapal battleship menyerang kapal Shark dengan semua senjata yg ada di kapal

"BLAMM...BLAMM" kali ini kapal Shark mendapat kerusakan penuh

"Kapten, kapal mengalami kerusakan penuh!" kata Kakashi panik

"Kakek! Bertahanlah kami ak-"

"Jangan Naruto! Pergilah, ini kesempatanmu!"

"Tidak, aku tidak akan meninggalkan Kakek! Aku akan sendirian disini"

"Sudahlah, tidak usah mempedulikan orang tua sepertiku, lagipula ada teman-temanmu yg akan menemanimu, pergilah wujudkan impianmu!"

"Tapi Kakek, Hiks...Hiks"

"Jangan menangis Naruto"

"BLAMM...BLAMM" kapal Shark sudah menerima kerusakan yg cukup parah, badan kapalnya dipenuhi lubang karena tembakan main gun sehingga air masuk dan membuat mesinnya macet

"Wujudkanlah impianmu nak, jangan pernah menyerah dan putus asa untuk meraih impianmu. Sampai jumpa lagi, Naruto"

"BLARRRRRR" kapal Shark meledak dan tenggelam

"TIDAKKKKKK"

"Kapten, perbaikan sudah selesai. Semua mesin sudah kembai berfungsi. Kita harus segera pergi dari sini!"

"Maju kecepatan penuh. Menyelam" kata Naruto sambil menghapus air matanya

Kapal Dreadnought menyelam dan menjauh dari 2 kapal battleship yg sedang mondar-mandir mencari posisinya

Sepanjang perjalanan Naruto hanya diam, tidak berkata apapun. Dia masih tidak percaya kalau mimpinya tadi pagi menjadi kenyataan

"Sudahlah kapten, jangan bersedih terus. Jiraiya sensei tidak akan tenang kalau kau terus-terusan bersedih" kata Sakura "Sakura benar Naruto, Percuma saja kau terus-terusan sedih begitu"

"Naruto-kun, kau tidak sendirian. Ada kami yg akan selalu menemanimu"

"Akatsuki benar-benar sudah kelewatan, Pertama mereka membunuh orang tuaku dan sekarang mereka membunuh kakek-ku. Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan mereka" kata Naruto yg tidak menhiraukan perkataan teman-temannya

"Kapten, rute ini malah menuntun kita ke pulau hawaii" kata Sasuke

"Terus ikuti rute-nya"

Kapal Dreadnought terus mengikuti rute yg diberikan Jiraiya. Dan mereka pun sampai di sebuah pelabuhan rahasia yg berada di pulau Hawaii. Disinilah Awal Dari Segalanya

 **TBC**

 **Author note:**

 _ **ukuran standar torpedo itu pakai inci. Aku pakai cm biar ukurannya lebih kecil seperti missile di pesawat**_

 _ **Untuk chapter 5 akan di update hari sabtu atau hari minggu, Ditunggu saja ya. Untuk info kapal Dreadnought dan Shark ada di bawah.**_

 _ **Please Review if you like my fic**_

 _ **See you in the next chapter**_

 _ **-Ship Information-**_

 **Nama:**

Dreadnought

 **Tipe:**

kapal selam

 **Kecepatan maksimal:**

37.4 knot (permukaan)

18.7 knot (dalam air)

 **Persenjataan:**

5 tabung torpedo launcher ukuran 25cm

Multi-purpose missile VLS (Vertical Launch Sytem)

Decoy(umpan)

 **Sistem:**

Automatic Repair

Sonar

Radar

 **Nama:**

Shark

 **Tipe:**

kapal selam

 **Kecepatan maksimal:**

38.6 knot (permukaan)

19.3 knot (dalam air)

 **Persenjataan**

8 tabung torpedo launcher ukuran 30cm

 **Sistem:**

Sonar

Radar


	5. Misi pertama bersama armada baru

**Chapter 5: First mission with new fleet**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo, dll**

 **Jam 21.15**

Setelah dibantu oleh beberapa petugas pelabuhan, Kapal Dreadnought selesai berlabuh di pelabuhan rahasia hawaii. Saat Naruto dan awak kapalnya keluar dari kapal, mereka langsung disambut dengan senjata AK-47. Naruto terkejut karena mereka yg tadi terlihat sangat ramah "angkat tangan kalian, dan beritahu apa tujuan kalian kesini!" kata petugas pelabuhan sambil mengarahkan senjata AK-47 kearah Naruto "ada apa ini?" tanya Naruto yg masih terkejut

"cepat beritahu apa tujuan kalian datang kesini!" kata petugas pelabuhan agak emosi karena Naruto malah bertanya, bukannya memberitahu tujuannya datang

"CUKUP!" teriak seorang wanita yg masih sangat muda, tapi sebenarnya usianya sudah lebih dari setengah abad

Sambil menghampiri Naruto dan awak kapalnya, dia memarahi para petugas pelabuhan "hentikan sambutan kalian yg kasar itu!" para petugas pelabuhan hanya diam

"maaf karena sudah membuat kalian bingung dan ketakutan. Aku Admiral Tsunade" Naruto dan awak kapalnya langsung memberi hormat pada Tsunade

"hentikan itu. aku ingin tahu apa tujuan kalian datang kemari, dan juga aku ingin tahu bagaimana kalian tahu tempat ini"

"Kami hanya mengikuti rute yg diberikan oleh-" Naruto tidak sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya karena petugas pelabuhan memotongnya

"Nah, kalian dengar! Mereka pasti datang kesini untuk-" kali ini perkataan petugas pelabuhan yg dipotong oleh Tsunade

"DIAM!" kali ini petugas pelabuhan benar-benar diam karena takut

"silahkan lanjutkan"

"kami datang kesini karena kami mengikuti rute yg diberikan oleh seseorang" kali ini Sasuke mulai berbicara karena melihat Naruto ketakutan

"siapa namanya?"

"Jiraiya" Tsunade terkejut karena yg dibicarakan Jiraiya beberapa hari yg lalu ternyata mereka

 **Flashback:on**

 **Setelah Naruto dan awak kapalnya merayakan keberhasilan mereka**

"Naruto, maaf aku tidak bisa mengantarmu. Aku ada urusan yg harus diselesaikan di KNS"

"iya, tidak apa-apa kakek"

"ini, uang untuk kau naik taksi. sekali lagi aku minta maaf" Jiraiya memberikan uang ke Naruto dan langsung masuk ke mobilnya

"hati-hati di jalan, kakek" Naruto menatap mobil kakeknya yg mulai pergi menjauh

Saat Jiraiya sampai di KNS, Jiraiya langsung masuk ke ruangannya dan mengeluarkan radio yg ada di laci mejanya untuk menghubungi Tsunade

"Tsunade ini Jiraiya, apa kau dengar?"

"KENAPA KAU LAMA SEKALI!" teriakan Tsunade yg mungkin membuat radio itu hancur membuat Jiraiya terkejut sampai-sampai dia hampir terkena serangan jantung saking terkejutnya dengan teriakan Tsunade "pelan-pelan saja bodoh! kau hampir saja membuat aku terkena serangan jantung!"

"biarkan saja, itu salahmu karena kau lama sekali"

Sebelumnya Jiraiya sempat menghubungi Tsunade sebelum Naruto dan awak kapalnya latihan. Jiraiya bilang kalau dia akan menghubunginya lagi jam 5, tapi karena ada perayaan Jiraiya malah menghubunginya jam 7

"apa yg ingin kau bicarakan?"

"aku ingin kau siapkan tempat tinggal untuk 8 orang disana"

"kenapa? Kau mau tinggal disini? Kenapa banyak sekali? Apa kau mengajak teman-temanmu?" pertanyaan beruntun Tsunade membuat Jiraiya bingung

"kau ini membuat aku bingung saja, kalau bertanya itu pelan-pelan agar aku bisa menjawabnya"

"kau mau tinggal disini?" suara Tsunade yg sangat kecil membuat Jiraiya harus mendekatkan radio yg dipegangnya ke telinganya

"coba ulangi sekali lagi, aku tidak mendengarnya"

"kau mau tinggal disini?"

"MAKSUDKU ITU KALAU BERTANYA BERILAH WAKTU AGAR AKU BISA MENJAWABNYA! BUKANNYA SUARAMU YG DIPELANKAN BODOH!"

"tadi kau bilang harus bertanya pelan-pelan"

"hah sudahlah, siapkan saja"

"Iya baiklah. Oh iya, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku"

"yg mana?"

"apa kau mengajak teman-temanmu?"

"aku mengajak cucuku beserta teman-temannya"

"kau ini baik sekali dengan cucumu, tapi kenapa kau menyuruhku menyiapkan tempat tinggal disini?"

"aku dapat firasat kalau akatsuki akan menyerang Jepang, tapi aku tidak tahu kapan"

"begitu rupanya, baiklah akan aku siapkan. Dan juga, bisa kau beritahu aku siapa nama cucumu?"

"Uzumaki Naruto"

 **Flashback:off**

"Apa kalian punya bukti kalau rute itu benar-benar diberikan oleh Jiraiya?"

"Hinata, apa kau merekam pembicaraan kita di radio?" kali ini Sakura juga mulai bicara

"Iya, aku merekam semuanya"

Naruto lega sekali mendengarnya "hah, baguslah kau sudah merekam semuanya. Kerja bagus hinata-chan"

"terima kasih Naruto-kun" pipi Hinata memerah karena Naruto memanggilnya dengan suffix 'Chan'

Sementara itu Armada Akatsuki yg telah berhasil menghancurkan pulau Jepang kini sedang berkumpul di pelabuhan konoha untuk memperbaiki kapal dan melaporkan keberhasilan mereka ke Nagato lewat radio

"Nagato, kami sudah berhasil menghancurkan pulau Jepang. Tidak ada bangunan yg tersisa, semuanya hancur" lapor kapten kapal battleship pertama A.K.A Deidara

"Kerja bagus semuanya, kita berhasil membalas kekalahan kita 8 bulan lalu"

"Kami akan kembali setelah kapal kami selesai diperbaiki" kata Sasori, kapten kapal battleship kedua

"Eh, mereka melakukan perlawanan?"

"Tidak, mereka tidak melakukan perlawanan. Hanya saja ada 2 kapal selam mencoba pergi dari Jepang"

"Lalu bagaimana? Kalian berhasil menghentikan mereka?"

"Hanya 1 yg berhasil lolos. Tapi kami sudah mendapatkan posisinya setelah memasukan alat pelacak ke kapal mereka"

 **Flashback:on**

 **Saat kapal Shark dan Dreadnought di permukaan**

"Mereka itu mau bunuh diri atau apa? Mereka pakai kapal selam tapi mereka malah di permukaan, Dasar nekad! Tembak mereka! Full Attack!"

"DUAR...DUAR..." "SSSHHH" "DDDRRRTTT"

"BLAMM...BLAMM" kapal Dreadnought bergetar karena menerima kerusakan mereka

"Ini kesempatan kita! Luncurkan torpedo dan kita masukan alat pelacak ke kapalnya!"

"SSSHHH" torpedo ukuran 30cm meluncur dari sisi kanan kapal cruiser

"BLARRRR" torpedo yg diluncurkan kapal cruiser tadi sukses mengenai badan kapal Dreadnought dan membuat lubang kecil. Itulah lubang yg membuat alat pelacak masuk ke mesin

Setelah kapal Shark tenggelam, kapal Dreadnought pergi menjauh dari kapal Deidara dan kapal Sasori yg menenggelamkan kapal Shark. Sebenarnya jika mereka mau mereka bisa mengejar Dreadnought karena mereka tahu posisinya berkat alat pelacak tadi. Tapi mereka membiarkan kapal Dreadnought pergi menjauh agar mereka bisa tahu posisi markas Dreadnought. Dan untuk meyakinkan Dreadnought kalau mereka kehilangannya, mereka mondar-mandir seolah sedang mencari posisinya

 **Flashback:off**

"Wah...wah... Kalian ini ternyata lebih pintar dari perkiraanku. Jadi, dimana posisi mereka sekarang?"

"Mereka berada di hawaii. Nagato, aku minta izin untuk menghancurkan markas mereka"

"Perbaiki dulu kapal kalian, kalian akan kesulitan menghadapi mereka kalau masih ada yg rusak dikapal kalian"

"jadi, kau mengizinkan kami menghancurkan markas mereka?"

"iya, tapi kembalilah dengan selamat"

"Kau jangan khawatir, kami akan kembali dalam keadaan hidup"

Setelah kapal mereka selesai diperbaiki, armada Akatsuki yg terdiri dari 5 kapal cruiser, 2 kapal battleship, dan 2 kapal induk langsung menuju ke pulau hawaii untuk menghancurkan pelabuhan hawaii

"Baiklah, aku percaya dengan kalian. Selamat datang di pelabuhan hawaii" Tsunade sudah percaya dengan mereka setelah mendengar rekaman semua pembicaraan mereka di radio

"Terima kasih sambutannya, Admiral Tsunade"

"sama-sama Naruto. Kalian pasti lelah karena sudah mendapat banyak masalah saat dalam perjalanan ke tempat ini. Ikuti aku, akan kutunjukkan dimana rumah baru kalian"

Naruto dan awak kapalnya mengikuti Tsunade yg berada didepannya 'aku tidak menyangka kalau Jiraiya akan tewas saat dalam perjalanan kesini' batin Tsunade

Setelah berjalan selama kurang lebih 4 menit, mereka pun sampai di sebuah perumahan di belakang pelabuhan. Perumahan dengan rumah berwarna putih dan berwarna hitam diatapnya dan 2 pembangkit listrik tenaga angin di belakang setiap rumah

Setelah berjalan melewati 5 rumah mereka pun berhenti "Ini rumah kalian" kata Tsunade sambil menunjuk rumah disebelah kirinya

"Eh, kalian?" tanya Naruto karena dia bingung dengan perkataan Tsunade barusan

"maksudnya kita akan tinggal bersama Dobe!" Sasuke kesal dengan otak Naruto yg lambat merespon

"maksudmu, kita akan tinggal dirumah yg sama?"

"Hn"

Naruto membalikkan badannya untuk bertanya pada Tsunade, tapi setelah dia membalikkan badannya, Tsunade sudah tidak ada "Eh, Admiral Tsunade tadi ke mana?"

setelah melihat ke kanan Naruto melihat Tsunade berada di tengah jalan sambil pergi menjauh

"Sudahlah kapten ayo masuk, Aku sudah benar-benar lelah. Selain itu ini sudah malam" kata Sakura sambil masuk kerumah baru mereka

"ayo masuk, Naruto-kun" Hinata menarik tangan Naruto yg masih berdiri menatap kepergian Tsunade

Setelah mereka masuk terlihat sebuah ruang tamu yg lumayan besar, ruang keluarga lengkap dengan tv layar datar nan lebar dan sofa, ruang makan, dapur yg besar lengkap dengan peralatan dapur, 2 kamar tidur lengkap dengan 2 kasur, dan 3 kamar mandi, 1 di dekat ruang keluarga dan 1 di setiap kamar tidur

"Sebenarnya, ini perumahan atau apartemen mewah?" Naruto bingung karena bagian dalam perumahan ini seperti apartemen mewah

"sudahlah kapten, nikmati saja. Hinata, kau tidak mau tidur? Ini sudah malam. Dan juga berhentilah memegang tangan kapten seperti ITU" Sakura menunjuk tangan Naruto yg masih dipegang Hinata

"Eh, maaf" Hinata melepas pegangannya dan agak menjauh dari Naruto

"sudahlah Hinata aku hanya bercanda, dan aku juga iri karena Sasuke-kun jarang sekali memegang tanganku"

"kenapa kau tidak memegang tanganku duluan? Seperti tadi pagi, saat kita pergi ke KNS? Dan juga, menurut kalian bagaimana keadaan jepang sekarang ini?"

"mungkin hancur" Sakura sedih karena mungkin orang tuanya yg masih ada di jepang tidak selamat

"sudahlah, lupakan pertanyaan Sasuke tadi agar kita tidak merasa sedih. Sebaiknya kita tidur karena ini sudah malam" kata Naruto sambil menuju ke kamar tidur

 **Skip time**

 **Jam 02.40**

Tsunade menyuruh petugas pelabuhan memperbaiki dan meng-upgrade kapal Dreadnought "Admiral, kami menemukan ini di sekitar mesin" petugas pelabuhan menyerahkan benda kecil berwarna putih dengan lampu merah yg menyala ke Tsunade lalu kembali memperbaiki kapal

Tsunade melihat benda kecil yg ada di tangannya sejenak "ini kan" Tsunade langsung membanting dan menginjak benda itu "dasar Akatsuki, mereka sempat memasukkan alat pelacak ke kapal ini. Mereka pasti sedang menuju kesini, sebaiknya kami bersiap sebelum mereka sampai" Tsunade menyuruh salah satu petugas pelabuhan untuk memanggil Naruto dan awak kapalnya

Saat ini, armada Akatsuki baru setengah jalan menuju ke pulau hawaii "Ini Nagato, apa kalian dengar?"

"iya, sangat jelas" kata Sasori

"baiklah, jika kalian butuh bantuan beritahu saja. Dan juga kembalilah dengan selamat"

"kami pasti akan kembali, kau tenang saja. Dari tadi sore kau berkata seperti itu, aku sudah bosan mendengarnya"

"kalian ini bukannya senang karena diperhatikan malah sebaliknya, DAN JUGA BERHENTILAH SEPERTI ITU DEIDARA!" Nagato membentak Deidara yg sedang muntah-muntah di pojok ruang kendali karena dia muak mendengar perkataan Nagato dari tadi sore yaitu 'kembalilah dengan selamat'. Awak kapal Deidara sweatdrop melihat Deidara muntah-muntah tidak jelas

"ah, lega sekali. Hei Nagato bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku sedang muntah?" tanya Deidara yg sudah selesai muntah dan langsung menuju ke tempat duduknya

"entahlah, dari bau muntahmu mungkin" Sasori dan awak kapalnya tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar percakapan tadi

"baiklah, cukup semuanya saatnya untuk serius"

Sasori dan awak kapalnya berhenti tertawa dan memasang wajah serius mereka

"dengar, alat pelacak yg kalian masukkan ke kapal selam itu sudah tidak terlihat lagi di radar" semuanya terkejut sambil melihat radar

"sial, apa mereka tahu didalam kapal itu ada alat pelacak?" kata Sasori

"entahlah, tapi setidaknya kita sudah tahu dimana posisi mereka"

Naruto belum tidur dari jam 9 tadi, entah kenapa dia tidak bisa tidur. Sasuke dari tadi memperhatikan Naruto yg belum tidur sampai-sampai dia juga ikut tidak tidur "Dobe, kenapa kau belum tidur?"

"Sasuke, kenapa kau tidak tidur?"

"kau jawab dulu pertanyaanku"

"baiklah, aku tidak bisa tidur. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"aku tadi-"

"NARUTO BANGUN! ADMIRAL MEMANGGILMU!" petugas pelabuhan yg disuruh Tsunade tadi berteriak didepan pintu

"kenapa malam-malam begini admiral memanggil kita?" tanya Naruto sambil bangun dari kasur dengan malas "entahlah"

Naruto dan Sasuke keluar dari kamar mereka dan langsung menemui petugas pelabuhan di depan pintu "kenapa kau tidak mengetuk pintu?"

"percuma saja aku melakukan itu kalau kalian tidur"

"Dobe, kau bangunkan mereka. Aku akan bersiap-siap"

"Hei, yg kau maksud 'mereka' itu siapa?"

"Sakura dan Hinata" yg disebut tadi keluar dari kamar mereka "tidak perlu dibangunkan, kami sudah bangun"

"sejak kapan kalian bangun?"

"sudahlah kapten, jangan bertanya lagi. Sebaiknya kita segera menemui admiral Tsunade, nanti dia marah kalau kita terlambat" kata Sakura sambil pergi

"ayo, Naruto-kun" kata Hinata sambil menarik tangan Naruto

"Teme, kunci pintunya ya"

"Hn" setelah Sasuke bersiap dia mengunci pintu rumah dan menyusul mereka

 **Briefing room**

"dengar semuanya, armada Akatsuki sedang menuju ke pulau ini karena alat pelacak yg mereka masukan ke kapal Naruto" kata Tsunade

"sial, kalau begitu tidak ada cara lain selain bertarung untuk menghentikan mereka" kata Orochimaru yg menjadi kapten kapal battleship di pelabuhan hawaii

"berapa jumlah mereka admiral?" tanya Naruto

"5 kapal cruiser, 2 kapal battleship, dan 2 kapal induk. Jadi jumlah mereka 9 kapal. Mereka cukup banyak, jadi aku kumpulkan kalian disini karena mungkin kalian bisa membantuku membuat rencana"

"menurutku kita hancurkan kapal induk mereka terlebih dulu untuk mencegah unit udara mereka" kata Sasuke

"tapi tidak semudah itu Teme, ada 2 kapal battleship yg menjaga mereka"

"kalau begitu aku akan menarik perhatian mereka, saat ada celah hancurkan kapal induk itu Naruto" kata Orochimaru

"baiklah, target kita adalah menghancurkan kapal induk mereka terlebih dahulu. Apa ada pertanyaan?" kata Tsunade

"..."

"sepertinya tidak, semuanya bersiaplah untuk berangkat"

Naruto dan awak kapalnya keluar dari briefing room dengan wajah kesal "kalau aku tahu admiral memanggil kita karena ada misi seharusnya aku bersiap saat dirumah tadi"

"hah, merepotkan saja kalau harus pulang kerumah lagi" Sakura menyesal karena tidak bersiap-siap saat dirumah tadi

"itu salah kalian" kata Sasuke santai

"Sial kau Teme, seharusnya kau jangan bersiap tadi. Agar kita kompak"

"terserah, aku akan menunggu kalian di dekat kapal Dreadnought" kata Sasuke sambil pergi mencari kapal Dreadnought

"sebaiknya kita bersiap, nanti kita terlambat" Naruto, Hinata, dan Sakura pulang kerumah mereka untuk bersiap

Sasuke yg sudah menemukan kapal Dreadnought terkejut melihat kapal itu sedang diperbaiki "mereka baik sekali mau memperbaiki kapal kami" kata Sasuke sambil berdiri melihat para petugas pelabuhan memperbaiki kapal mereka

"kau salah satu awak kapal Naruto kan? Mana Naruto dan yg lain?" tiba-tiba Tsunade sudah berada di samping Sasuke

"mereka sedang bersiap" jawab Sasuke singkat

"kau tidak bersiap?"

"aku sudah bersiap dari tadi"

"apa kau tahu nama kapal ini?"

"Hn"

"bisa beritahu aku namanya?"

"Dreadnought"

Tsunade memutuskan untuk berhenti bicara karena dia kesal dengan jawaban Sasuke yg singkat dengan wajah datar Setelah 3 menit Sasuke dan Tsunade berdiri sambil melihat para petugas pelabuhan memperbaiki kapal, seseorang memanggilnya dari belakang "Teme!" Sasuke berbalik dan melihat Naruto, Hinata, dan Sakura sedang menghampirinya "sudah berapa lama kau menunggu disini?" tanya Naruto setelah dia sudah berada disamping Sasuke "mungkin sekitar 3-4 menit"

 **Jam 03.10**

Kapal di pelabuhan hawaii yg sudah siap langsung berangkat menuju posisi armada Akatsuki, kapal yg berangkat adalah 2 kapal battleship dengan persenjataan 4 main gun ukuran 30cm didepan dan belakang kapal, 2 torpedo launcher ukuran 30cm disisi kiri dan kanan kapal, dan CIWS ukuran 20mm disekitar main gun. 4 kapal cruiser dengan persenjataan 3 main gun ukuran 12.7cm 2 didepan dan 1 belakang kapal, 2 torpedo launcher ukuran 30cm disisi kiri dan kanan kapal, dan CIWS ukuran 20mm disekitar main gun. Dan 1 kapal induk yg membawa 20 pesawat

Sementara itu, kapal Dreadnought belum selesai diperbaiki sehingga mereka akan berangkat 10-15 menit setelah seluruh kapal di pelabuhan berangkat menuju ke posisi armada Akatsuki

Naruto dan awak kapalnya berdiri di dekat kapal Dreadnought sambil menatap kapal-kapal yg berangkat "Naruto, sebenarnya apa impianmu?" tanya Tsunade

"aku ingin memberikan perdamaian untuk dunia. walaupun aku tahu aku mungkin tidak bisa, tapi aku tidak akan menyerah. Aku akan terus mencoba walaupun nyawa taruhannya!" awak kapal Naruto tersenyum, mereka senang kalau Naruto masih mau berusaha setelah kehilangan orang tua dan kakeknya

"kalian bertiga, sebenarnya aku tidak memaksa kalian untuk tetap ikut. Jika kalian tidak mau-"

"kau jangan khawatir Naruto, aku akan tetap ikut denganmu walaupun aku akan mati pada akhirnya" kata Sasuke "aku juga akan tetap ikut denganmu, kapten"

"aku tetap akan ikut denganmu, Naruto-kun"

"baiklah, terima kasih teman-teman"

'Naruto, impianmu ternyata sama denganku' batin Tsunade "Naruto, Aku mengajakmu bergabung dengan armada kami yg bernama Peace Giver Fleet (PGF), armada yg memberikan perdamaian"

"tapi kenapa?" tanya Naruto bingung

"karena impianmu sama denganku"

"bagaimana menurut kalian? Kita ikut atau tidak?" tanya Naruto pada awak kapalnya "menurutku kita ikut saja, kita tidak akan bisa menghadapi Akatsuki sendirian. Selain itu impian mereka sama dengan kita"

"kita ikut saja kapten"

"kita ikut saja, Naruto-kun"

"baiklah, kami ikut"

"Selamat datang di PGF Naruto" Tsunade mengulurkan tangannya

"terima kasih sambutannya, admiral" kata Naruto sambil berjabat tangan dengan Tsunade

Setelah kapal Dreadnought selesai diperbaiki, Naruto dan awak kapalnya langsung masuk ke kapal "Dreadnought, ini markas. Apa kau dengar?"

"sangat jelas"

"baiklah dengar, segera regroup dengan armada PGF didepan kalian secepat mungkin, jika mereka sudah bertarung, kalian segera hancurkan target"

"roger. Sasuke nyalakan mesin, maju kecepatan penuh" kapal Dreadnought mulai meninggalkan pelabuhan hawaii dan menyusul armada PGF

Armada PGF yg sedang dalam perjalanan sudah mendeteksi armada Akatsuki di radar "armada Akatsuki terdeteksi di radar" kata awak kapal Orochimaru "markas ini Orochimaru, kami sudah mendeteksi armada Akatsuki di radar"

"sebaiknya kalian bersiaplah untuk bertarung Orochimaru"

"armada musuh terdeteksi!" kata awak kapal Deidara "bersiap untuk bertempur semuanya, sonar apa kau mendeteksi kapal selam di sekitar armada itu?" tanya Deidara "negative"

"dimana kapal selam menyebalkan itu?"

"hei Deidara, sebaiknya kau bersabar menunggunya datang" tiba-tiba Sasori bicara di radio "diamlah, kau hanya menggangguku saja. Sebaiknya kau fokus dengan musuh didepan"

"kapten, markas bilang armada Akatsuki sudah terdeteksi" kata Sasuke "jika armada kita sudah mendeteksi mereka berarti pertarungan akan segera dimulai, Sakura cek amunisi"

"semua senjata dalam keadaan Full ammunition, dan juga tabung torpedo sudah ditambah dari 5 menjadi 8 tabung. Kita siap bertarung kapan saja"

"Hinata-chan"

"eh? um, sonar dan radar berfungsi dengan baik" Hinata sedikit terkejut dengan perkataan Naruto barusan "Sasuke"

"mesin dan sistem lainnya berfungsi"

"baiklah, sepertinya kita sudah siap bertarung melawan Akatsuki didepan sana. Semuanya bersiap untuk bertempur" lampu ruang kendali mati dan semua awak bersiap di bagian masing-masing

"Musuh sudah berada dalam jangkauan tembak!" kata awak kapal Orochimaru di bagian senjata "Open Fire!" kata Orochimaru

"DUAR...DUAR...DUAR" main gun ukuran 30cm memulai tembakan pertama kali

"mereka sudah mulai menembak kita. Hajar mereka!" kata Deidara

"DUAR...DUAR...DUAR" main gun ukuran 30cm menembak kapal armada PGF

"kapten, pertarungan sudah dimulai" kata Sasuke

Naruto melihat layar yg ada didepannya, armada PGF sedang berhadapan dengan kapal cruiser Akatsuki di bagian depan, kapal battleship di belakang kapal cruiser sedang menembakkan main gun, dan kapal induk di bagian paling belakang tidak melakukan apa-apa "Kenapa kapal induk itu tidak mengirim unit udaranya?"

"mungkin pesawat mereka sedang mengalami kerusakan"

"DUAR...DUAR" kapal cruiser PGF menembak kapal cruiser Akatsuki di bagian paling depan

"BLAMM...BLAMM" 2 kapal cruiser yg tertembak tadi berbalik menuju ke posisi kapal battleship di belakang untuk memperbaiki kerusakan "cepat! Kita kembali ke belakang untuk memperbaiki kerusakan" kapten kapal cruiser panik karena mungkin mereka tidak akan sempat ke posisi battleship di belakang

"luncurkan torpedo!" kata kapten kapal cruiser PGF "SSSHHH" 2 torpedo ukuran 30cm meluncur dan mengarah ke 2 kapal cruiser yg sedang kembali kebelakang

"BLARRR...BLARRR" torpedo yg diluncurkan tadi sukses mengenai lambung kapal sehingga kapal tenggelam "kerja bagus, terus hancurkan mereka!" kata Tsunade di radio

"Kapten, 2 kapal cruiser musuh tenggelam" kata Sasuke "sepertinya pertarungan kali ini sedikit lebih mudah"

"jangan senang dulu kapten, target kita belum hancur"

"kau benar, sebaiknya kita jangan meremehkan musuh didepan kita sekarang ini"

Setelah kapal Dreadnought sampai di zona pertempuran, kapal Dreadnought langsung menyelam dan menuju ke posisi kapal induk Akatsuki

Awak kapal Deidara yg di bagian sonar langsung memberitahu Deidara kalau ada kapal selam yg mencoba mendekati kapal induk "kapten, ada 1 kapal selam yg mencoba mendekati kapal induk kita"

"Akhirnya dia datang juga! Sasori, aku akan berhadapan dengannya"

"hati-hati Deidara"

Kapal Deidara langsung menuju ke posisi kapal Dreadnought "Kapten, ada kapal battleship menuju kearah kita!" kata Hinata sedikit panik "Sakura, isi semua tabung lalu kunci kapal battleship itu" Sakura mengisi semua tabung dengan torpedo lalu mengunci kapal battleship yg mendekati mereka dari depan "torpedo siap"

"luncurkan semua tabung!"

"SSSHHH" 8 torpedo ukuran 25cm meluncur dari bagian depan kapal dan menuju ke kapal Deidara

"8 torpedo menuju kearah kita" kata awak kapal Deidara di bagian sonar dan radar "cukup banyak juga, tembak semua torpedo itu!"

"DDDRRRTTT" CIWS ukuran 20mm mulai menembak torpedo yg mendekati kapal

"BLARR...BLARR...BLARR" satu persatu torpedo yg diluncurkan kapal Dreadnought tertembak

"Apa hanya itu kemampuan kalian? Luncurkan torpedo!"

"SSSHHH" 3 torpedo ukuran 30cm meluncur dan menuju ke kapal Dreadnought

"3 torpedo mendekat!"

"Sakura, isi tabung 1 sampai 4, pandu mereka agar mengenai torpedo yg mendekati kita"

"SSSHHH" setelah 4 torpedo meluncur mereka langsung mengejar 3 torpedo yg diluncurkan kapal Deidara

"BLARR..BLARR..BLARR" semua torpedo yg mendekati kapal Dreadnought hancur

"Sial, kau lumayan juga ya. Seandainya kau berada di permukaan aku akan langsung menenggelamkanmu dengan serangan penuh!"

"Sakura, luncurkan 10 missile"

"SSHH..SSHH..SSHH..SSHH" satu persatu missile meluncur dari bagian atas kapal

"10 missile mendekat"

"terlalu mudah"

"DDDRRRTTT" saat CIWS sedang sibuk menembak, tiba-tiba 3 torpedo ukuran 30cm datang dari sisi kanan menuju ke lambung kapal dengan kecepatan tinggi

Deidara kaget dengan torpedo berkecepatan tinggi yg datang tiba-tiba dari sisi kanan kapal, tidak mungkin Dreadnought yg meluncurkannya karena kapal Deidara dan Dreadnought berhadapan. Hanya saja Dreadnought di dalam air sedangkan kapal Deidara di permukaan, sehingga kalau Dreadnought meluncurkan torpedo, pasti torpedonya datang dari bagian depan kapal

 **Flashback:on**

 **Sebelum Dreadnought meluncurkan 10 missile**

"Sial, kau lumayan juga ya. Seandainya kau berada di permukaan aku akan langsung menenggelamkanmu dengan serangan penuh!"

Sementara itu, Naruto sudah putus asa karena dia tidak tahu lagi apa yg harus dilakukan "kapten, jangan putus asa, bukankah Jiraiya sensei sudah memberitahumu agar jangan menyerah dan putus asa" kata Sasuke "aku sudah tidak tahu lagi apa yg sebaiknya kita lakukan, Sasuke"

"kau jangan memaksakan diri untuk berfikir seperti itu, seharusnya kau memberitahuku kalau kau butuh bantuan"

"baiklah, Sasuke, bisa bantu aku?"

"Hn" Sasuke mulai menghubungi Orochimaru untuk meminta bantuan "Orochimaru ini Dreadnought, apa kalian dengar?"

"jelas sekali Dreadnought, ada apa?"

"apa kau bisa membantu kami menghancurkan kapal battleship didepan kami?"

"Tentu, kalian luncurkan missile kearahnya untuk mengganggu CIWS, aku akan menghancurkannya dengan torpedo"

"Roger. Kapten, luncurkan 10 missile kearahnya" Naruto sedikit heran dengan perkataan Sasuke, tapi tetap dia lakukan "Sakura, luncurkan 10 missile"

 **Flashback:off**

CIWS yg sedang menembak missile tidak sempat menembak torpedo yg mendekat "BLARRRRR" Deidara dan awak kapalnya masih hidup karena torpedo tadi hanya mengenai lambung kapal sehingga ada lubang yg cukup besar di lambung kapal berkat torpedo tadi, air masuk dan membuat kapal Deidara tenggelam dengan perlahan

Sementara itu, Naruto jadi teringat orang tua dan kakeknya yg terbunuh oleh Akatsuki. Saat Naruto melihat Deidara dan awak kapalnya mencoba menyelamatkan diri, dia jadi sedikit emosi sambil menyuruh Sakura meluncurkan missile untuk membunuh Deidara dan awak kapalnya "Ini kesempatan kita! Sakura cepat luncurkan missile!"

"SSHH..SSHH..SSHH" 6 missile meluncur dan menuju ke kapal Deidara

Deidara yg melihat 6 missile mendekat dari bagian depan kapal hanya bisa pasrah "maaf semuanya, sepertinya aku hanya sampai disini"

"BLARRRRR" kapal Deidara meledak karena terkena missile dan tenggelam

"TIDAKKKK, AKAN AKU BUNUH KALIAN!" Sasori benar-benar emosi dan tidak percaya kalau Deidara akan tewas semudah itu. Kapal Sasori langsung menuju ke posisi kapal Dreadnought dan kapal Orochimaru dengan kecepatan penuh

Sasori yg sudah cukup dekat dengan kapal Orochimaru dan Dreadnought langsung memulai serangan penuh "Full Attack!"

"DUAR...DUAR...DUAR" "SSSHHH" "DDDRRRTTT" Sasori hanya menembak kapal Orochimaru, dia tidak bisa menyerang Dreadnought karena Dreadnought masih di dalam air

"BLAMM...BLAMM...BLAMM"

"Dreadnought, bisa bantu kami di sini?" kata Orochimaru sedikit panik

"tentu, Sakura isi semua tabung, kunci kapal battleship itu dan jika sudah siap langsung luncurkan saja"

"baiklah"

"SSSHHH" 8 torpedo yg diluncurkan Dreadnought langsung menuju ke kapal Sasori yg sedang menembak kapal Orochimaru

"8 torpedo menuju kearah kita!" kata awak kapal Sasori dibagian sonar dan radar "tembak semua torpedo itu!"

"DDDRRRTTT" CIWS ukuran 20mm didekat main gun bagian belakang mulai menembak torpedo yg mendekat

"BLARR..BLARR..BLARR" 5 torpedo berhasil tertembak oleh CIWS, sementara 3 yg tersisa sudah terlalu dekat sehingga CIWS tidak bisa menembaknya

"BLARRRR" lambung kapal Sasori berlubang dan tenggelam secara perlahan. Orochimaru yg melihat hal itu langsung membidik kapal Sasori menggunakan main gun

Sasori yg melihat kapalnya dibidik oleh kapal Orochimaru hanya bisa pasrah "maaf Nagato, sepertinya kami tidak bisa pulang. Deidara, aku akan menyusulmu disana"

Main gun yg sudah membidik tadi langsung menembak kapal Sasori "DUAR...DUAR...DUAR"

"BLARRRRR" kapal Sasori meledak dan tenggelam

"kalian berdua hancurkan target cepat!" kata Tsunade di radio

Kapal Dreadnought dan kapal Orochimaru menuju ke posisi kapal induk Akatsuki yg mulai mengirim unit udaranya, sementara itu, armada PGF dibagian belakang sedang kesulitan menghadapi kapal cruiser Akatsuki "Orochimaru, kami butuh bantuan disini!" kata kapten kapal cruiser "bertahanlah, aku segera kesana! Naruto, kau hancurkan target!"

"Roger, Sakura, isi semua tabung dan kunci kapal induk itu"

"baiklah" Sakura mengisi semua tabung lalu mengunci kapal induk Akatsuki "torpedo siap"

"luncurkan semua tabung!"

"SSSHHH"

"BLARRR...BLARRR" 2 kapal induk Akatsuki yg sedang mengirim unit udara tadi tenggelam

"Target destroyed!" kata Naruto di radio untuk memberi tahu yg lain "bagus sekali Naruto! Sekarang bantu yg lain di belakang" kata Tsunade

"Roger, Sasuke, ke permukaan. Sakura isi semua tabung"

Setelah kapal Dreadnought berada di permukaan, Dreadnought menuju ke posisi armada PGF untuk membantu mereka

Orochimaru yg sudah sampai dibagian belakang langsung menembak 3 kapal cruiser yg tersisa "DUAR...DUAR...DUAR"

"BLAMM...BLAMM" 1 kapal cruiser yg tertembak menjauh dari armada PGF untuk memperbaiki kerusakan

"Biar aku yg mengakhiri kapal itu! Luncurkan torpedo!" kata kapten kapal cruiser PGF

"SSSHHH" 3 torpedo mengarah ke kapal cruiser Akatsuki

"BLARRRR" kapal cruiser yg mencoba menjauh tadi tenggelam

"Sial, ayo kita pergi dari sini!" kata kapten kapal cruiser Akatsuki pada kapal cruiser didekatnya

"Siapapun hentikan 2 kapal itu!" kata Tsunade di radio

Armada PGF tidak bisa mengejar kapal cruiser Akatsuki yg mencoba pergi dari zona pertempuran karena armada PGF sedang memperbaiki kerusakan. Tiba-tiba 2 torpedo menuju kearah kapal cruiser Akatsuki dengan kecepatan tinggi "BLARRR...BLARRR" kapal cruiser Akatsuki yg mencoba pergi dari zona pertempuran tadi tenggelam

"sepertinya kami tepat waktu" kata Naruto di radio

"semua armada Akatsuki sudah hancur, kita menang" Tsunade benar-benar tidak menyangka mereka berhasil mempertahankan pelabuhan hawaii

"semuanya kembali ke pelabuhan" kata Tsunade "roger"

Setelah armada PGF selesai memperbaiki kapal, mereka kembali ke pelabuhan "baiklah, untuk merayakan semua ini, kita semua akan berpesta sampai jam 7 pagi. Bagaimana semuanya?" tanya Tsunade

Semua kapten dan awak kapal setuju termasuk Naruto dan awak kapalnya, Setelah bertarung mempertahankan pelabuhan hawaii selama setengah jam semua itu memang pantas dirayakan. Dan mulai sekarang, Naruto dan awak kapalnya akan bersama dengan armada PGF untuk menghancurkan armada Akatsuki dan memberikan perdamaian pada dunia, sesuai dengan nama armada mereka

 **TBC**

 **Story based on Warship Gunner 2 with little change**


	6. Chapter 6

**Fighting for peace in the sea**

 **Chapter 6: Akatsuki** _ **SuperShips**_

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo(s), dll**

* * *

(Dreadnought) "target destroyed" (percakapan di radio)

 **Akatsuki HQ. 2 March 200X. 08.45hrs**

"Jadi begitu, Deidara dan Sasori berhasil di kalahkan, dasar armada PGF itu, mereka selalu saja menghalangi kita" kata Nagato

"lalu sekarang bagaimana? Apa kita akan menyerang mereka lagi?" tanya Yahiko

"tidak, lupakan saja soal mereka. Dengar Yahiko, ada yang ingin aku-"

'brak' tiba-tiba Konan menendang pintu ruangan Nagato dan masuk ke ruangan Nagato dengan wajah tanpa dosa

"Konan, tidak bisakah kau sedikit lebih lembut pada pintu yang baru saja kau sakiti?" kata Yahiko

'Kau pikir pintu itu manusia apa? Bisa tersakiti' batin Nagato sweatdrop

"maaf, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku-"

"langsung saja Konan" kata Nagato to the point

"baiklah, jam 7 tadi sonar mendeteksi satu kapal selam armada PGF di sekitar terusan Panama dan sekarang ini mereka sedang diam disana, mungkin mereka sedang menunggu sesuatu atau apa"

"Nagato, kita tidak akan diam saja kan?"

"kirim satu kapal destroyer ke posisi kapal itu"

 **Hawaii. 2 March 200X. 09.15hrs**

'tuk..tuk..tuk' pintu kamar Naruto dan Sasuke di ketuk oleh Sakura dengan pelan "Naruto, Sasuke-kun, bangun"

"..."

'duk..duk..duk' Sakura mulai kesal dan memukul pintu dengan keras agar orang di dalam sana terbangun "Naruto, Sasuke-kun, bangun!"

"..."

'brak' kali ini Sakura benar-benar sangat kesal sampai-sampai dia menendang pintu kamar Naruto dan Sasuke, setelah pintu kamar terbuka, Sakura yang tadinya ingin membangunkan mereka malah terkejut karena Naruto dan Sasuke sudah bangun tapi mereka malah duduk di kasur sambil sesekali menguap "Hei kalian sudah bangun dari tadi kan? Lalu kenapa kalian masih di dalam?"

"Masih ngantuk" jawab Naruto

"Hn" tambah Sasuke dengan dua huruf

Bletak..bletak

 **Di ruang makan**

"Aduh, masih sakit" kata Naruto sambil mengusap kepalanya

"ini untuk pertama kalinya aku dipukul oleh Sakura" kata Sasuke

"Sakura-san, menurutku kau terlalu keras pada mereka" kata Hinata

"tidak, aku memukul mereka dengan pelan, mereka saja yang berlebihan"

"kau bilang ini pelan Sakura?" kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk benjolan besar di kepala Naruto

"hei kenapa malah kepalaku yang kau tunjuk?"

"kepalamu itu lucu kalau ada 'hiasan' nya _Dobe_ , makanya aku tunjuk" kata Sasuke sambil menahan tawanya

"kau tidak sadar ya kalau kepalamu itu ada 'telur' nya?" kata Naruto sambil menunjuk benjolan kecil di kepala Sasuke.

Sakura dan Hinata hanya terkikik geli melihat Naruto dan Sasuke saling mengejek seperti anak kecil

Sementara itu di markas PGF, Tsunade sedang menghubungi kapal selam Octopus yang di kirim ke terusan Panama untuk menjemput dua agen rahasia di sana

(PGF HQ) "Octopus ini markas, apa kalian dengar?"

(Octopus) "sangat jelas"

(PGF HQ) "apa kalian sudah sampai?"

(Octopus) "ya, kami sudah sampai, sekarang kami sedang menunggu agen rahasianya"

(PGF HQ) "baguslah, sebaiknya kalian tetap waspada Octopus, mungkin kalian sudah terdeteksi oleh Akatsuki"

(Octopus) "iya"

(PGF HQ) "baiklah, hanya itu saja yang ingin aku katakan, HQ out"

"Orochimaru, apa sebaiknya kita kirimkan pasukan bantuan saja ke posisi kapal Octopus? Aku khawatir mereka akan diserang oleh Akatsuki" tanya Tsunade pada Orochimaru disebelah-Nya

"semua kapal di pelabuhan hampir kehabisan amunisi setelah bertarung melawan Akatsuki tadi pagi, hanya amunisi senjata kapal Dreadnought yang masih-"

"kalau begitu kita kirim mereka saja, cepat panggil Naruto dan awak kapalnya"

Setelah selesai makan, Sakura dan Hinata membersihkan peralatan makan sementara Naruto dan Sasuke pergi ke kamar tidur mereka untuk kembali tidur "aku heran dengan Sakura dan Hinata" kata Sasuke sambil berjalan menuju ke kasurnya

"kenapa kau heran?" tanya Naruto

"mereka tidak terlihat mengantuk sama sekali setelah pesta perayaan tadi pagi, sedangkan kita masih mengantuk"

"oh iya, ngomong-ngomong soal pesta tadi pagi, aku masih ingat saat kau mabuk setelah minum sake se-"

"Sudahlah, lupakan itu" potong Sasuke dengan cepat

"kau mabuk setelah minum sake secara tidak sengaja dan-"

" _Dobe_ , jangan membuat aku emosi"

"dan ternyata kau sudah tergeletak di lantai karena mabuk, hahaha"

'BUK' (Headshot #PLAK) Satu bantal tepat mengenai kepala Naruto dan membuat Naruto terjatuh dari kasurnya "itu akibatnya karena sudah membuat aku emosi"

"aduh, kau ini kalau melempar jangan pakai bantal, kenapa tidak pakai peluru main gun ukuran 35cm saja?"

"benda itu terlalu berat, lagipula emosiku sedang berada di tingkat satu, kalau sudah tingkat dua bukan lagi benda empuk yang akan mengenai kepalamu"

"emang emosi itu ada tingkatannya ya? Selain itu benda apa yang akan mengenaiku kalau emosimu sudah tingkat dua?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah tanpa dosa

.

"HUA! AKU HANYA BERCANDA SASUKE!" Naruto berlari keluar dari kamar tidur dan menuju ke dapur menyusul Sakura dan Hinata "Sakura! Hinata-chan! Tolong aku!" kata Naruto sambil berlindung di belakang mereka

"Eh? Ada apa Naruto-kun?"

" _DOBE_! JANGAN LARI!" Sasuke juga berlari keluar dari kamar dan mengejar Naruto sambil membawa pisau, entah dapat darimana pisau itu

"Hei... Hei... Sudah hentikan! Kalian ini dari tadi selalu saja bertengkar, dan kau Sasuke-kun, darimana kau dapat pisau itu?" tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk pisau ditangan Sasuke

"entahlah, pisau ini langsung ada ditanganku saat emosiku sudah berada di tingkat dua" Naruto, Hinata, dan Sakura sweatdrop mendengar jawaban Sasuke yang tidak masuk akal

"NARUTO BANGUN! ADMIRAL MEMANGGILMU!" petugas pelabuhan yang disuruh Tsunade tadi berteriak di depan pintu seperti kemarin malam

"kenapa Admiral memanggil kita pagi-pagi begini?" kata Sasuke sambil menuju ke pintu dan pisau yang ada ditangannya tadi sudah hilang

'aneh' batin Naruto, Hinata, dan Sakura bersamaan saat melihat pisau ditangan Sasuke menghilang

"kenapa kau tidak mengetuk pintu?" tanya Sasuke setelah membuka pintu

"maaf, tadinya kupikir kalian tidur"

"Kenapa Admiral memanggil kami?"

"Dia bilang kalian akan dikirim ke terusan Panama untuk-"

"Misi?"

"Ya, begitulah, jadi bersiap-siaplah. Admiral menunggu kalian di Briefing room"

 **Panama Canal. 2 March 200X. 10.20hrs**

"Dimana agen rahasianya? Kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Kapten kapal Octopus A.K.A Killer Bee

"mereka sedang menuju kesini, bersabarlah kapten" jawab awak kapal Octopus dibagian mekanikal kapal, Darui

"tapi bagaimana kalau Akatsuki mendeteksi kita? Mereka pasti akan menyerang kita kan? Aduh, kenapa agen rahasianya lama sekali?" kata awak kapal Octopus dibagian senjata, Omoi

"tunggu saja mereka Omoi" kata awak kapal Octopus dibagian sonar dan radar, Karui

(PGF secret agents) "kami akan sampai sebentar lagi, segera ke permukaan agar kami bisa masuk ke kapal"

(Octopus) "roger that"

"Darui, ke permukaan" Darui mengisi tangki pemberat dengan udara agar kapal bisa kepermukaan

Sementara itu, kapal destroyer Akatsuki yang dikirim oleh Nagato tadi pagi sudah mendeteksi kapal Octopus

(Destroyer 1) "target terdeteksi dan sudah berada dalam jangkauan tembak, memulai penyerangan"

(Akatsuki HQ) "roger D1, hajar mereka"

"Open Fire!"

"DUAR...DUAR" main gun ukuran 12.7cm 45 kaliber 2 barrel mulai menembaki kapal Octopus yang sedang berada di permukaan

"BLAMM..BLAMM" kapal Octopus sedikit bergetar karena terkena peluru main gun

"Kapten, ada satu kapal destroyer di timur sedang menembaki kita" kata Karui

"itu pasti kapal dari Akatsuki, mereka sudah mengetahui posisi kita!" kata Omoi sedikit panik

"maaf kami terlambat" kata salah satu agen rahasia PGF yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakang kursi Killer Bee

"baguslah kalian sudah sampai, saatnya kembali ke markas semuanya" kata Killer Bee

"BLAMM..BLAMM"

"tapi sebelum kembali ke markas kita atasi kapal menyebalkan itu terlebih dahulu"

Kapal Octopus melaju dengan kecepatan penuh dan bersiap untuk bertarung melawan kapal destroyer Akatsuki

"Duar...Duar" kapal destroyer terus menembak kapal Octopus yang mulai mendekat

"Blamm..blamm"

"mereka lumayan juga, saatnya melakukan perlawanan, luncurkan 5 missile

"SSHH..SSHH..SSHH" 5 missile Anti-Ship missile VLS meluncur dari bagian atas kapal Octopus dan menuju ke target

"DDDRRRTTT" CIWS di kapal destroyer itu mulai menembak missile yang sedang mendekati kapal dengan kecepatan tinggi

"cepat, ini kesempatan kita"

Omoi yang sudah tahu apa maksud sang kapten, langsung mengisi semua tabung torpedo dan mengunci kapal destroyer di depan mereka

"SSSSHHHH" 8 torpedo ukuran 30cm langsung diluncurkan oleh Omoi tanpa menunggu perintah dari Killer Bee

"DDDRRRTTT"

"Blarr..blarr..blarr" 6 torpedo tertembak sementara 2 yang tersisa sudah cukup dekat sehingga CIWS tidak sempat menembaknya

"Blarrrrr..blarrrrr" 2 torpedo tadi sukses membuat lubang yang cukup besar di lambung kapal sehingga kapal destroyer itu tenggelam

"baiklah, kapal menyebalkan itu sudah tenggelam, saatnya kita kembali ke markas"

 **Hawaii. 2 March 200X. 11.45hrs**

 **Briefing room**

"baiklah semuanya dengarkan baik-baik, kapal selam Octopus sedang menjalankan misi untuk menjemput agen rahasia di terusan Panama, sekarang mereka sedang menuju kesini, ke pelabuhan rahasia Hawaii. Dan ada kemungkinan mereka diserang oleh armada Akatsuki saat sedang menuju kesini, misi kalian adalah menunggu kapal selam Octopus di samudra Pasifik, setelah regroup di samudra Pasifik, kalian segera kembali ke markas"

"Tapi bagaimana jika kami terdeteksi oleh Akatsuki saat sedang menunggu mereka?" tanya Naruto

"kalian tidak perlu menunggu mereka di permukaan, tunggu saja mereka di bawah air, menyelam sampai di kedalaman 200 meter, aku yakin Akatsuki tidak akan mendeteksi kalian"

"Saran yang bagus Admiral" kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum

"Baiklah, apa ada pertanyaan?"

"..."

"Sepertinya tidak, semuanya bersiaplah untuk berangkat"

 **Akatsuki HQ. 2 March 200X. 12.15hrs**

"Bagaimana mereka bisa lolos?" tanya Nagato

"wajar kalau mereka berhasil lolos, kau hanya mengirim satu kapal destroyer" kata Konan

'Sial, seharusnya aku mengirim kapal battleship' batin Nagato

'Brak' Yahiko membuka pintu ruangan Nagato dengan paksa

"Kali ini ada apa Yahiko?" tanya Nagato

"cetak biru SuperShip kita yang ke-4 hilang!"

"Apa?"

"aku tahu siapa yang mengambilnya" kata seseorang berambut hitam di belakang Yahiko

"Kau tahu siapa yang mengambilnya?"

"ya, yang mengambilnya adalah agen rahasia PGF"

"jadi kapal selam tadi pagi sedang menjemput agen rahasia ya, dasar armada PGF itu"

"Nagato, kita tidak akan diam saja kan?" tanya Yahiko

"Tentu saja tidak, cetak biru itu harus kita dapatkan kembali agar kita dapat membuat SuperShips yang ke-4, kirim-"

"Jangan remehkan mereka kali ini Nagato, mereka sudah berada di samudra Pasifik, sudah terlambat untuk mengirim kapal karena kapal yang akan kau kirim tidak akan sempat menyusul mereka"

"aku tahu itu Konan, memang sudah terlambat mengirim kapal, tapi masih ada satu kapal yang bisa mengejar mereka"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, SuperShip kita yang pertama, Wirbelwind, pasti bisa mengejar mereka"

"Kau benar, cepat hubungi mereka"

 **Pacific Ocean, 2 March 200X. 13.15hrs**

"Kenapa mereka lama sekali?" tanya Naruto

"bersabarlah kapten" kata Sasuke

(PGF HQ) "kapal selam Octopus sudah hampir sampai ke posisi kalian, segera ke permukaan dan hubungi mereka"

(Dreadnought) "Roger"

"Sasuke, kau dengar kan? Ke permukaan dan hubungi Octopus" Sasuke yang mendengar perintah kaptennya langsung mengisi tangki pemberat dengan udara, setelah tangki pemberat terisi dengan udara, kapal Dreadnought mulai menuju ke permukaan secara perlahan. Sambil menunggu kapal Dreadnought menuju ke permukaan, Sasuke menghubungi kapal Octopus

(Dreadnought) "Octopus, ini kapal selam Dreadnought dari PGF, apa kau dengar?"

(Octopus) "sangat jelas Dreadnought, jadi kalian yang akan menemani kami kembali ke pelabuhan ya?"

(Dreadnought) "ya, benar"

Setelah kapal Dreadnought berada di permukaan, kapal Octopus mendekati mereka dari belakang dan menuju ke sebelah kiri kapal Dreadnought

(Octopus) "Saatnya kembali ke markas Dreadnought"

(Dreadnought) "Roger"

Setelah regroup, Kapal Dreadnought dan Octopus beiringan menuju ke pelabuhan rahasia Hawaii. Sementara itu, SuperShips pertama Akatsuki, Wirbelwind, sudah mendeteksi mereka dan bersiap menembak

(Octopus) "ada kapal musuh mendekati kita dari belakang dengan kecepatan tinggi!"

(Dreadnought) "kapal apa itu?! Cepat sekali!"

High speed Cruiser 'Wirbelwind', SuperShip pertama Akatsuki. Kapal itu punya persenjataan yang hampir setara dengan kapal Battleship, tapi yang membuat kapal ini ditakuti bukan karena persenjataannya, melainkan kecepatan maksimalnya yang luar biasa, bahkan bisa dibilang mustahil, yaitu 80,3 Knot. Kapal ini bisa mencapai kecepatan tinggi itu karena ada 4 mesin pendorong (seperti mesin pesawat jet tempur) yang berukuran besar di bagian belakang kapal. Dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa itu, kapal ini dapat menghindari torpedo dan peluru main gun dengan mudah.

(Wirbelwind) "Target terlihat, memulai penyerangan"

(Akatsuki HQ) "jangan hancurkan mereka Wirbelwind, buat mereka menyerah dan suruh mereka memberikan cetak birunya, kau mengerti?"

(Wirbelwind) "iya, aku mengerti"

"Open Fire!"

"duarr..duarr..duarr" main gun ukuran 30cm 55 kaliber 3 barrel mulai menembak kapal Dreadnought dan Octopus

"Blamm..blamm..blamm" kapal Dreadnought bergetar karena terkena peluru main gun

(Octopus) "Dreadnought sebaiknya kita menyelam agar kita tidak tertembak!"

Kapal Octopus dan Dreadnought menyelam sampai di kedalaman 150 meter agar tidak tertembak main gun, Wirbelwind yang melihat itu langsung menembak mereka dengan torpedo ukuran 30cm

"SSSSHHHH" 4 torpedo ukuran 30cm meluncur dari sisi kanan kapal dan menuju ke kapal Octopus dan Dreadnought

(Octopus) "Dreadnought kalian atasi torpedo yang mendekat, kami akan mencoba melubangi lambung kapalnya, kalian mengerti?"

(Dreadnought) "ya, kami mengerti"

"Sakura, isi tabung 1 sampai 4, pandu mereka agar mengenai torpedo yang mendekat, jika torpedonya sudah siap, langsung luncurkan saja"

"Baiklah" Sakura mengisi torpedo di tabung yang dikatakan Naruto dan langsung meluncurkannya

"SSSSHHHH" 4 torpedo ukuran 25cm meluncur dari bagian depan kapal Dreadnought dan langsung mengejar torpedo yang mendekat

"Blarr..blarr..blarr..blarr" semua torpedo yang diluncurkan Wirbelwind hancur

"Omoi, isi semua tabung, kunci kapal menyebalkan itu, jika sudah siap, langsung luncurkan saja"

"SSSSHHHH" 8 torpedo ukuran 30cm meluncur dari bagian depan kapal Octopus dan langsung mengejar kapal Wirbelwind

"8 torpedo menuju ke arah kita" kata awak kapal Wirbelwind di bagian radar dan sonar

"jangan tembak torpedo itu, kita hindari saja, maju kecepatan penuh"

"ngiiiiiingggggg...bloooommmm" mesin pendorong berukuran besar di bagian belakang kapal Wirbelwind menyala dan membuat kapal Wirbelwind sampai di kecepatan 60 knot dalam 5 detik. Torpedo yang diluncurkan Octopus tadi meleset dan meluncur lurus seperti missile pesawat yang meleset

"Sial, torpedonya meleset" kata Killer Bee

"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Darui

(Octopus) "Dreadnought apa kalian punya missile?"

(Dreadnought) "ya, Multi purpose missile VLS. Ada apa?"

(Octopus) "kita luncurkan bersama-sama"

(Dreadnought) "baiklah, berapa banyak?"

(Octopus) "10"

"Sakura kau dengar kan? Siapkan missile dan tunggu aba-aba dari Octopus"

(Octopus) "kalian sudah siapkan missile nya Dreadnought?"

(Dreadnought) "ya, sudah siap, menunggu perintah"

(Octopus) "on my mark, 3..2..1.. Launch!"

"SSHH..SSHH..SSHH" 10 missile meluncur dari bagian atas kapal Dreadnought dan Octopus secara bersamaan

"20 missile mendekat" kata awak kapal Wirbelwind di bagian radar dan sonar

"cukup banyak juga, tembak semua missile itu"

"DDDRRRTTT" CIWS ukuran 20mm mulai menembak missile yang mendekati kapal dengan kecepatan tinggi

"blarr..blarr..blarr" satu persatu missile yang diluncurkan Dreadnought dan Octopus tertembak CIWS, saat hanya tinggal 4 missile tersisa, CIWS tidak sempat menembaknya karena sudah terlalu dekat dan missile itu menuju ke cerobong asap kapal Wirbelwind

"blarr..blarr..blarr..blarr" cerobong asap berbentuk 'V' itu mengalami kerusakan dan meledak "BLARRRRRR"

tiba-tiba kecepatan kapal Wirbelwind menurun drastis dari 80,3 Knot menjadi 28,6 Knot. Dreadnought dan Octopus yang melihat itu langsung meluncurkan torpedo bersamaan

"SSSSSHHHH"

"SSSSSHHHH"

"16 torpedo menuju ke arah kita!"

"tembak semua torpedo itu!"

"DDDRRRTTT"

"blarr..blarr..blarr" 10 torpedo yang di luncurkan Dreadnought dan Octopus tertembak sementara 6 yang tersisa sudah terlalu dekat dan "BLARR..BLARR..BLARR" 6 torpedo yang di luncurkan Dreadnought dan Octopus tadi sukses membuat lubang yang cukup besar di lambung kapal sehingga kapal Wirbelwind tenggelam, Kapten dan awak kapal Wirbelwind mulai panik dan mencoba menyelamatkan diri

(Octopus) "ayo kita akhiri hidup mereka"

(Dreadnought) "pakai apa?"

(Octopus) "racun juga boleh"

Mendengar hal itu awak kapal Dreadnought hanya bisa sweatdrop

(Octopus) "aku hanya bercanda, luncurkan 5 missile, itu cukup untuk meledakkan kapal menyebalkan itu"

(Dreadnought) "Roger"

"SSHH..SSHH..SSHH"

"SSHH..SSHH..SSHH"

5 missile meluncur dari bagian atas kapal Dreadnought dan Octopus secara bersamaan

Kapten kapal Wirbelwind hanya bisa pasrah saat melihat 10 missile mendekati kapalnya "maaf Nagato, aku tidak bisa menyelesaikan misi ini, mission failed"

"BLARRRRRRRRR" kapal Wirbelwind meledak dan dek kapalnya terbakar lalu tenggelam dengan tragisnya

(Dreadnought) "He's Sunk!"

(Octopus) "Yeah! You like that Stupid SuperShip? Here have some more!"

"SSHH..SSHH..SSHH" 5 missile meluncur dari bagian atas kapal Octopus dan menuju ke permukaan lalu menuju ke kapal Wirbelwind

"BLARRRRRRR" kali ini ruang penyimpanan amunisi kapal Wirbelwind meledak dan api di dek kapal itu semakin membesar lalu tenggelam

(Dreadnought) "wow, kau sadis sekali Octopus"

(Octopus) "haha, rasanya puas sekali melihat kapal besar itu tenggelam dengan api di dek kapalnya"

(Dreadnought) "sebaiknya kita kembali ke markas sebelum armada Akatsuki berdatangan"

(Octopus) "Roger"

Dreadnought dan Octopus menuju ke permukaan dan kembali ke markas dengan perasaan senang dan bangga karena berhasil menenggelamkan SuperShip Akatsuki

 **Di perairan Amerika selatan**

Di sebuah kapal nelayan, 2 orang berumur 20 tahunan sedang menangkap ikan dengan jaring mereka dan mendapat hasil tangkapan yang cukup banyak "sepertinya kita dapat _jackpot_ hari ini Eugene"

"ya kau benar John"

"tapi menurutku ini masih kurang banyak, ayo kita menjaring ikan lagi"

Disaat Eugene dan John sedang menjaring ikan, tiba-tiba 8 torpedo ukuran 30cm meluncur lurus ke kapal mereka dengan kecepatan tinggi, ya itulah torpedo yang diluncurkan oleh Octopus tadi

"sepertinya ada banyak ikan besar yang mendekat" kata Eugene sambil menunjuk torpedo yang mendekat

"Bletak.. Itu torpedo bodoh! Cepat tinggalkan kapal ini!" Kata John sambil memukul kepala Eugene

"Caranya?" tanya Eugene sambil mengusap kepalanya dan sempat menunjukan wajah tanpa dosanya

"Anjrit, pake nanya lagi! MELOMPAT!"

Sontak 2 orang yang berada di kapal itu pun langsung melompat ke laut dengan gaya _canonball_ 'byurr..byurr'

"Eugene! Kau di mana?" tanya John saat berada di permukaan

"aku di sini" jawab Eugene sambil berenang mendekati John

"Baguslah kau selamat, Eh? Tunggu sebentar! Ikannya!"

"BLARRR..BLARRR..BLARRR" 3 dari 5 torpedo yang meluncur lurus tadi sukses membuat lubang besar di lambung kapal dan kapal itupun tenggelam, sementara hasil tangkapan Eugene dan John terlepas dan ada beberapa ikan yang mati karena terkena ledakan

"Yah, setidaknya kita masih punya ini" kata Eugene sambil mengambil ikan tuna yang sudah tidak bernyawa lagi dan mengambang mendekatinya, dan LAGI Eugene masih sempat menunjukan wajah tanpa dosanya

"Oh iya, bagaimana cara kita kembali ke Amerika?" tanya Eugene MASIH dengan wajah tanpa dosanya

 **TBC**

 **Maaf,** **alurnya kecepetan, chap selanjutnya akan saya usahakan agar alurnya tidak kecepetan**

 **Untuk kapal Wirbelwind, kapal itu saya import dari game Warship Gunner 2. Untuk persenjataannya, sebenarnya ukuran main gun nya itu 25cm, saya ubah menjadi 30cm karena biasanya kapal battleship membawa main gun dengan ukuran di atas 30cm**


End file.
